The Uchiha Secret
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Sasuke froze as he stared at Sai’s eyes, which were identical to his Uchiha Sharingan eyes now: red with anger and black with hatred...One family secret could threaten and shake three lives forever. Bonds will be broken. SasuxSakuxSai
1. Chapter 1

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Sakura glanced back and forth between the two intimate items, unsure of which one to choose for the important occasion. On one hand, she could go with the red-laced bra, and on the other hand she could go with the black. In complete honesty, Sakura had no idea what to do, that was why she had brought Ino along. While Sakura had kept herself busy with training and hospital duties, Ino had gone on many dates. While Sakura had saved herself for Uchiha Sasuke, Ino had moved on with Nara Shikamaru.

Ino sighed loudly, "Sakura, this isn't the Jounin exams, just pick one already!"

Sakura blushed a light crimson, "How do I know which one Sasuke-kun will like more?"

The blond rolled her eyes, "Honestly, he probably won't even notice it before he rips it off."

"Ino, come on-this is very important to me." Sakura folded her arms in front of her nervously, "I just want things to be perfect."

Her best friend gave another sigh, "Fine. You'd look killer in either one, so what's the problem?"

Sakura's face flushed darker, "Well, Sasuke always sees me in red, as it is the Haruno clan's chosen color, so what if he doesn't pay attention to the whole meaning of me wearing it for him?"

Ino nodded, "And what is wrong with the black bra?"

Sakura averted her eyes, "I don't want Sasuke-kun to get this idea that I'm into…Weird kinky things…"

Ino chuckled, "Having hormones is normal Ms. Medic Ninja."

Sakura's cheeks inflated, "Oh forget it! Why did I ask you to come with me anyways?" Sakura then grabbed the two garments and moved to exit the dressing rooms. "This was just a stupid idea."

"Sakura, wait!" Ino paused between giggles, "I'm sorry. Go with the black bra, it will help bring out your hair."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

Ino grinned, "Trust me."

Once they had made the purchase (complete with matching underwear), Sakura was starting to feel a little more confident about the whole plan, and situation she was putting herself into. She was going to go train with Sasuke, and once they were finished she was going to offer to him a home cooked meal. Once he accepted from there, and after dinner, she was going to, for lack there of a better word, seduce him.

Sakura couldn't help but grin. Since her childhood years she had been in love with Sasuke. And years after knowing and chasing him, she felt she had finally made progress in their relationship; enough progress to take it to the next level even. And today was the perfect day for their relationship to move on to the next level. It was their anniversary, and a beautiful spring day. The sun was shinning and the air was neither hot, nor cold.

Once she parted from Ino, Sakura hurried home to her apartment and changed, to get ready for her training with Sasuke; making sure to wear the matching intimates she purchased a few hours before, underneath her battle gear.

After looking herself over once more in the mirror. She then hurried out of her apartment, not wanting to be late. Of course, when she reached the bridge from their genin days, Sasuke was already there, arms crossed as he leaned over the railing.

"Sorry to make you wait Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"Hn." He responded, pushing himself off the railing of the bridge.

It was then that Sakura noticed that he was in his Jounin uniform, complete with the Uchiha clan symbol on his green vest. "Eh? Sasuke-kun, how come you are in uniform?"

Sasuke averted his eyes, "I have to take over teaching Neji's team today-he got called away on an Anbu mission."

Sakura's smile threatened to fall, "Oh. Well, that's okay." She cringed a little bit on the inside, while Inner Sakura pledged to beat Neji into a pulp when he got back. "We'll just train later."

"There is no need for you to wait for me, I already asked Naruto to help you."

"You…What?"

"He was busy with his own team though."

Sakura nearly sighed in relief. As much as she loved Naruto like a brother, she had really wanted to train mostly as an opportunity to hang around Sasuke without the other members of team seven.

"So then Sai suggested that he take my place."

This time, Sakura's mouth did drop: "He did what?"

"I volunteered Ugly," interrupted Sai as he made his way to join his teammates on the bridge. "I explained to the Uchiha here that I thought you were a little rusty anyways-what with all the time you spend in the hospital." His lips turned upwards into a smile.

"Rusty? Oh he was most definitely going to pay in bruises for that comment," Sakura mentally noted.

"Okay then, I'll see you two later then." Said Sasuke as he began to take his exit.

Sai just continued to smile, "Come on Ugly, you need all the time you can get in."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Lead the way, practice dummy."

She followed him to the Southeast forest, and from there, the battle began. She hadn't even allowed him to say one word once they reached the normal clearing that their team trained in.

"You're being too rash," he told her as he avoided her attack, causing her to slam her fist into the earth.

"Of course I am being rash!" She hollered at him, "You ruined my date with Sasuke-kun!" She kicked her leg in his direction in an attempt to hit him in the gut.

In a matter of seconds he had pulled out his paintbrush and scrolls, and before Sakura knew what was happening, she was bound by his ink jutsu.

"Sai!" Sakura screamed at him. "When I get out of this I am going to kill you!"

He smirked at her challenge, "Interesting…How about we make a little bet on that?"

Although Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice, one thing she had never learned from her was how to gamble. Which probably was just as well, considering she was known for being a loser when it came to such games. Sakura considered her options and perks carefully. And then after reaching the conclusion that she could probably knock Sai out with one punch of her awesome strength, she nearly accepted the proposal.

"What are stakes?" Sakura asked, knowing that before she accept anything, the prize must be worth it.

Sai tilted his head in thought, "Hm…If you win, I'll quit calling you ugly."

"And any other words or names that are related to the word." She interrupted.

Sai rolled his eyes, "Fine." He then gave a fake smile, "And if I win, you have to be my slave for a month."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "A slave? You couldn't be any more creative?"

Sai shrugged in response, "A slave has many purposes."

This time Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She then broke out of his ink jutsu and entered her fighting stance. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, Haruno Sakura concluded that she was in fact, Tsunade's true apprentice, and where she had inherited her monstrous strength and medic skills; she had also inherited her bad luck at gambling.

When had she come to this deduction?

Right about the time when Sai had surprised attacked her, jumping from a tree branch, before descending upon and tackling her to the ground, he had sliced kunai across her chest.

She laid pinned beneath him, her chest heaving up and down, as she tried to catch her breath. As a medic, she had already begun to take note of all her wounds. A possible broken rib, a fractured wrist, and small stab wounds to both the left shoulder blade and her leg.

Once she had completed the task in her head, she realized that Sai still straddled her hips. Glancing up at him she noticed his dark abyss eyes were staring down at her, lacking all emotions and amusement.

She was expecting him to be smiling and announcing his victory. But there he sat, staring hard at her.

"What is it?"

His eyes still didn't meet hers, and it was at the moment when she realized that he wasn't staring at her, but at something else. She followed his gaze and gasped as she realized that his kunai had torn and ripped through her shirt and brand new bra, leaving a good amount of her breast to be visibly exposed.

She shrieked in horror and while her left arm flew across her chest in an attempt to keep him from seeing anything more, her right fist connected with his face, and throwing him off of her. She sat up and screamed again, "Y-You pervert!"

Sai rubbed his bruising cheek, "It was an accident."

"Like hell!"

"Honestly, I didn't know I had-"

Sakura began to cry, "I had just bought this for Sasuke-kun…"

Sai froze and his eyebrow arched, "Why would he need a bra?"

Sakura then blushed, realizing she had confessed her intentions and desires regarding Sasuke, to her male teammate.

It was probably from both her silence and her colored cheeks that finally forced Sai to catch on to the meaning of her words.

"Oh," he replied softly when the realization had hit him.

The air around them had suddenly changed, and Sakura found herself no longer comfortable with the direction in which the conversation was going. And she sure as hell was not comfortable with the physical situation.

"I can't walk through the village like this…"

Sai's face flushed lightly and he began to unzip his shirt.

Sakura's immediate reaction was to punch him in the face again; "You pervert!"

Sai jumped up, his hand on his other now bruising cheek, "I was trying to give you my shirt!"

"Oh." Sakura then focused her attention to the ground. Sai then fully unzipped his shirt and handed it to Sakura. She took it in one hand, while the other continued to cover her skin, "Thank you."

Sai had his head turned, "You're welcome Ugly."

Sakura snapped her head up, about to yell at him when she noticed that he was naked from his neck, down to his waist. Her faced flushed up like crazy, as her eyes lingered over his abs and chest. Inwardly she was cursing herself. As a medic, she had seen countless of topless men. Including all the team members of team seven. So why a little bare flesh was making her blush right now, she didn't know.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke's voice rang in Sakura's ears, the question had sounded more like an accusation.

She glanced in the direction of the voice, and saw him standing a few feet away. She blinked a few times, "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke walked up to them, his hands in his pockets, "I got done teaching early, so I decided to come and see how you were doing." He threw a questioning glance at Sai, "Did I interrupt something?"

Sai closed his eyes, smiled smugly, and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe." This time Sasuke glared at Sai, as if in a warning. "But really you just missed Ugly here loosing a bet to me."

Sasuke's eyes traveled over to Sakura's body, noticing her arm across her chest, in an attempt to hold her shredded shirt up, while her other hand held Sai's shirt.

"Sai sliced through my clothes while we were sparing." Sakura tried to explain, while avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Interesting." Sasuke's attention was then turned back at Sai, who remained impassive. Sasuke then unzipped his Jounin jacket, and shrugged it off his arms. He handed it to Sakura, who stared at him with a puzzled expression. "Wear that," he commanded while taking Sai's shirt from her grasp. He then tossed it to his look-a-like. "Wouldn't want you to get mauled by the fan girls."

Sai caught the dark shirt expertly, and threw it over his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes, "I really didn't want Ugly here to wear it anyways." Sai started to walk away from them when he stopped suddenly, "Oh and Ugly?"

Sakura gave a questioning look, "Yes?"

"Black looks good," He gave his general fake smile, "But green would look better." With that he retreated back towards the village.

At first Sakura thought he was merely commenting on his shirt vs. Sasuke's vest. But realizing that she hadn't put on either of the shirts yet, she became conscious of the fact that he was talking about her newly destroyed bra.

She blushed for the billionth time that day, "I'm going to kick your emotionless ass Sai!" She hollered while shaking her fist to his retreating back.

Sasuke coughed, his cheeks stained pink, "Uh…Sakura?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He coughed again, averted his eyes and pointed to her chest. "Ahem."

Sakura found herself shrieking and blushing once more as she hurriedly tried to put on the Jounin vest as fast as she could. When Sakura was finally fully covered again Sasuke recommended that she heal her wounds, even though they weren't entirely serious. After she had finished healing herself, she offered to make Sasuke dinner, as a 'thank you' for lending her his vest.

"You don't have to." He replied while they walked home.

Sakura nodded, "I know, but I want to."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Do what you want then."

Inner Sakura cheered, finally, things were back on track! When they reached the Uchiha estate, Sasuke showed Sakura to the kitchen, and where everything that she needed was.

Dinner was pretty much silent. After Sasuke had taken a few bites from the meal she had prepared, she had asked if the recipe was to his liking, he replied with the usual: "Hn."

That had been pretty much the entire conversation. After they had both finished the meal, Sakura moved to collect the plates.

"There is no need to do the dishes."

Sakura waved it off, "It's no big deal."

"Really, there is no need." He then stood from the table and took the plates from her. Placing them in the sink, he walked to her side; "I should walk you home."

"This is it." Thought Sakura as she breathed in and exhaled. "It's now or never." Sakura reached out and grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt. "Sasuke-kun…Spending time with you today…" She looked up at him and into his eyes, "It was very important to me." Sakura then placed both her hands against his chest.

He remained silent.

Without warning Sakura stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips against his, and for once in his life, Uchiha Sasuke responded with something more than a "Hn."

His hand came up to cup the side of her face, as he pushed his lips against hers forcefully. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other before crashing their lips together once more. As Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist, she threw hers around his neck, each trying to pull the other closer.

The kiss deepened when Sasuke's tongue licked across her bottom lip, pleading for entrance into her mouth. Inner Sakura gave a squee in happiness, and Sakura opened her mouth to comply with his wishes.

And Uchiha Sasuke kissed like perfectionist he was-pouring everything he had into the one action. He pulled one arm away from her waist, and his hand trailed up the space between them until it held the zipper of his vest. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, silently asking if it was okay.

And Sakura smiled in response at him.

He tugged the zipper roughly, in one swift motion, and before Sakura knew it the Jounin vest was open, leaving her exposed-thanks to Sai and his kunai…

Sasuke then began to kiss her neck, giving Sakura the goosebumps, and at the same time, making her hot. She fisted her fingers in his hair and tugged on the strands while her backed her against the wall, continuing to ravish her neck.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned, this only seemed to entice Sasuke further, as his next action was to nibble and suck on the tender flesh of her neck. "I'm glad this is happening on our anniversary." She mumbled softly.

This caused Sasuke to stop his attacks against her sensitive spot. "Our anniversary of what?" He asked, a look of confusion washing over his face.

Sakura smiled, "Of the first day we met."

Sasuke stared at her for a minute, "We met in fall, when the academy started."

"No silly," Sakura shook her head, "we met in spring." Sasuke still looked confused. "When those girls were harassing me."

Sasuke shook his head.

"B-But," Sakura stammered, "You protected me from their bullying. And when I went to thank you, that old man came up and scolded you for wandering off."

"Sakura, I spent all of spring and summer practicing my shuriken and kunai throwing on the Uchiha compound. I remember because I was trying to catch up to my brother." He was staring at her seriously now.

Sakura was known for her brilliant mind, perfect chakra control, and for her skills as a medic. So it made no sense to her why she got there first meeting wrong. But Sasuke seemed so damn sure too…

"T-Then…"

"It wasn't me."

Without thinking Sakura pushed Sasuke from her: "How dare you accuse me of falling in love with someone else!" She shoved passed him and headed for the door.

"Accuse?" Sasuke was taken aback. "Sakura-wait!" He called after her, "I didn't accuse you!"

She slammed the door in his face.

Sasuke ran a hand through his jet black hair, "Annoying." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Author: Thanks for reading. After developing this plot, I was really having a hard time deciding who Sakura would be with in the end...But I've made my conclusion so its all good. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

It was the one day Haruno Sakura swore to never forget. It was the day her first prince in shinning armor had saved her. A memory Sakura had come to love and treasure, even after becoming a strong kunoichi.

Three girls had caught her off guard when she was walking home, their intention of bullying her, visible on their faces. In her younger days, Haruno Sakura was not known for being the strongest or smartest girl in Konoha. Instead she was known for being the weakest. Once the three larger girls had stepped in front of her, blocking off her path, she had instantly become scared of what they might do.

Even now Sakura could recall that she had been scared of what they were capable of. The teasing was present in their conversation, each one of them being sure to mock her for her large forehead, while continually casting rocks upon her. Sakura winced and tears welled in her eyes, but before one could fall he had appeared:

A young boy about her age (yet a good four inches taller); with smooth jet-black hair and eyes darker than the oil paint on a painter's canvas. He had instantly shielded her from harm, and pinned her assailants to the trees behind them with shuriken.

Like a righteous prince he scolded them for picking on her, the harshness in his tone too mature for a mere seven year old. He spoke of "unity as a village," and how "the real enemies were outside the gates of Konoha."

He had then turned his attention back to her, his eyes narrowing slightly, "You're one of the girls in kunoichi training aren't you?"

Sakura nodded her head timidly in response.

"Some kunoichi. You're as helpless as a damsel." He then glanced at her again and sighed, "Guess it's a good thing I was around."

Sakura smiled up at him, about to ask him for his name, when an old hand had come from nowhere and grasped the boy's shoulder.

The owner of the hand was dressed in almost a monk style of robes, his face red with anger, "What are you doing here? Why did you run off?"

Before Sakura could blink he had dragged the boy away. When school in the academy had started in the fall, Sakura had almost thought it was too good to be true that her Prince Charming was in her class.

Sakura had walked up to him, her eyes traveling shyly to the ground as she made an attempt to thank him. "I wanted to thank you…"

He remained impassive, unimpressed with her courtesy.

She stole a glance at him, "Eh?" She stared at his hair which was now spiked in several different spots in the back, "Nani? You changed your hair?"

He had raised his eyebrow in response.

Her cheeks flushed, "I like it…"

* * *

Sakura collapsed her head down onto the table in anguish; being sure to repeatedly collide her abnormally large forehead into the extremely hard table.

The perfect day had gone perfectly wrong. Where she had been spending time and celebrating her anniversary of her first encounter with Sasuke, at the end of the day, Haruno Sakura had come to find out that the handsome boy that had saved her younger self was not the strong Uchiha she was in love with today.

Ino grimaced, "Come on Sakura, it wasn't that horrible."

Sakura stopped her masochist actions and placed her chin on the table to look up at her blond friend, "I finally got my chance with Sasuke-kun and I acted like a thirteen year old."

Ino shrugged her shoulders in defeat, "And you did run off with his vest."

Her cherry blossom friend threw her head onto the table once more: "Sasuke-kun probably hates me."

"Not that we'll ever know if you keep on avoiding him like this." Said Ino as she took a sip of her coffee.

Sakura huffed, "Well its not like I can face him. My first meeting with Sasuke-kun was a lie."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Its obvious he cares for you. And those feelings may not have started the minute he looked at you at the academy, or saved you in the spring, or whatever. But the important thing is that they are there, right?" Sakura remained still and silent as Ino grinned, "And the important thing is that no matter what, you have had feelings for Sasuke-kun all these years."

Sakura nodded, feeling very empowered and motivated by her friend's speech; she flung herself from her chair and stood. "You're right, so what if he wasn't the first boy to save me? He's still the Sasuke-kun I fell in love with, regardless of when we met." She threw her arms in the air to celebrate.

Ino cheered her on, "That's right!" She then waved her hand to shrug the matter off, "So he's not your first love? Big deal."

Sakura froze in the middle of her victory dance, "What?"

"Well," Ino began, "logically speaking, this boy that saved you was your first love, right?"

"Eh-" Sakura was stunned once more. "Well, I didn't even get his name so I wouldn't really…"

Ino sighed, "You can't deny it. This was the first boy you had feelings for."

Sakura rolled her eyes and averted the pale blonde's gaze, "Okay-fine."

Ino's hand held her chin up gracefully as she sat there in deep thought, "What I would like to know is who this boy was." She glanced at Sakura who remained unfazed. "And why he looked like Sasuke so much."

Sakura nodded her head slowly, "Although, now that I think about it…It is quite possible that it was one of his distant relatives. The Uchiha massacre would certainly explain why our paths never crossed again."

Ino grinned, "Speaking of crossing paths with Uchiha's…"

Sakura followed Ino's gaze to the street corner where her emerald eyes fell upon the last living Uchiha. Sakura instantly started backing away from the table she had been seated at.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned.

Sakura waved her arms in a frantic motion, "I'm not ready to face him…I'm still too embarrassed, ya know?" She then glanced back at the street and noticed that Sasuke had spotted her from the distance and had already started to make his way to their table. "Besides, I gotta go meet Sai before my late shift at the hospital," With that she took her exit hollering a quick "I'll call you later" to her companion.

Ino sighed in response, while Sasuke ran up to her, an annoyed expression playing across his features.

"Why is she avoiding me?" The question was as cold as his dark eyes, and as blunt as his honesty.

With a cheerful smile displayed across her face, she replied politely: "She was late for a meeting with Sai." When he raised his eyebrow, as if questioning her story she went on: "Seeing you had reminded her?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and snarled in response.

Clearly, that had _not_ been the correct answer.

* * *

As Sakura approached the door to Sai's floor level apartment, she contemplated if running from Sasuke had been the correct choice. She played out a few scenarios in her head, of what he might have actually said once he had approached her.

There were, of course, only two responses possible with Uchiha Sasuke: The direct approach; where he would ask her why she was avoiding him. Or the indirect approach; where he would act completely oblivious to the incidents that had taken place during the previous night.

In the case of both circumstances however, Sakura concluded she wasn't interested in dealing with either of them at the moment.

"You're early Ugly."

She lifted her head to see Sai standing in his doorway, staring down at her. Ignoring his remark she invited herself into his complex. "I can't stay long, I have a shift at the hospital in a few hours." She then glimpsed around his one-room home. She glanced at the bed suspiciously. "So what do you need a slave for so badly?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms.

Sai shook his head and walked over to the corner of his room. He held up his sketchbook.

"Modeling!" Her eyes widened in shock.

"You wish Ugly." Sai laughed, "I need you to carry my supplies and assist me while I go out sketching today."

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly forward, "Carry and assist?"

Sai then pointed to the three bags of equipment and tools in the corner behind her.

"And this is what I'll be a slave for till the end of the month?"

Sai squinted his eyes, "Well you'd poison me if you cooked, and Konoha knows I'm not interested in anything _physical_ from you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "That's because Konoha knows you're not interested in anything physical from any _woman_."

Sai's lips twisted up into his familiar fake smile, "That's probably because I have to be paired up with such a manly woman for a teammate."

Sakura gritted through her teeth and tried to convince herself that killing Sai was not worth the hell Tsunade would put her through. But do to his ruthless and emotionless up-bringing, his personality had made it quite difficult for her to complete this task. And Sakura found herself trying to hold back her murderous fists as they walked to the desired location the artist was itching to sketch.

Upon coming to the opening of the clearing, Sakura noticed it as one of the many relaxing spots team seven often lounged at after training. This particular spot was by the creek, with a few Cherry Blossom trees scattered around the clearing.

Sai moved to settle himself on the grass, underneath one of the large trees' shade. "Shit down hag," Sai commanded.

She followed his orders, letting her legs rest under her as she perched herself upright enough to be able to see over Sai's shoulder, at what he would soon start sketching.

If Sakura had to give Sai credit in anything, it would be in his ability to capture the most scenes animated in life, and keep them timeless forever.

"Ugly, my paintbrush."

The brow above Sakura's left eye began to twitch slightly, moments ago she had just been mentally complementing him, and here he was, insulting her. She rolled her eyes and reached inside one of his bags for his utensil. It was a good few minutes before she had correctly found the proper bag, in which all the brushes were supplied. Once she handed him the paintbrush he stared at it for a minute and tossed it back to her.

"I need a thinner one, dog-face."

Sakura bit her lip and restrained her aggressive need to make him what he so often called Naruto: a "dickless wonder". At the same time she was making a mental note to never gamble with Sai again.

She fumbled through the bag once more, until she held a thinner brush in her hand. He then stared down at this one even harder.

"And yet a slightly thicker paintbrush than this one." He said while flinging it back to her. "Really that's about as small as Naruto."

Mentally, Sakura felt her patience start to crack as she rummaged through the supplies and equipment once more. She then held up one paintbrush that complied to both his stubborn needs.

He then took it from her grasp without even muttering a "thank you." And then proceeded to his sketch. He just sat there, staring at the blank white sheet.

"Hag-ink would be nice."

In the minutes it took Sakura to control herself, it only took mere seconds of dealing with Sai for her to snap completely. She reached inside one of the bags and pulled out the jar of ink he was so rudely asking for.

And she planed to give him _all_ the ink he asked for.

Without thinking any further, she unscrewed the cap of the jar.

"Here!"

Before the jar could be completely separated from her hand, Sai had reached up and caught her wrist in an attempt to stop her from splashing him with ink.

A small rain shower of night sky colored ink poured down upon them, staining and tainting their clothes and skin.

"What the hell was that for?" Sai hollered at her, his wrist still clutching hers.

"What do you mean? You're the one who grabbed my wrist!"

"You were about to throw the ink on me, ugly!"

Sakura tore her wrist free from his grasp, "And I would have been successful _and_ clean if you hadn't grabbed my wrist!"

Sai sneered, "Well we're both covered in the ink now, so there is no use in arguing." Sai then unzipped and removed his shirt from his body frame, and then began to unbuckle his pants.

Sakura's face tinged itself with a pink hue. "W-What are you doing!" She stammered, trying to avert her gaze. Although Sakura was becoming used to seeing Sai shirtless, she was not familiar, nor accustomed to seeing any other parts of his body. Her eyes drifted from his abs to the well-toned creases on his hips-which led down passed the beginning of his pants.

Sai glanced up at her, "The creek is just over there." He then started to walk down the hill towards the water. "Well? Do you want to go into the hospital looking like that?" He asked.

Sakura looked down at the huge ink spot on her red shirt. She grimaced at the thought of being partially nude in front of Sai, but when it came to time and connivance, she couldn't argue. She dragged herself to follow Sai down the hill to the small creek, where he was already splashing his shirt into the water, ringing it out with his hands, and then repeating the process.

Hesitantly, Sakura's fingers trailed up her shirt to rest on her zipper. She pulled it down slowly, until her shirt was completely open, leaving her bound chest and flat stomach exposed. She shrugged the fabric off her shoulders and took it in her hands as she walked to the edge of the water. She glimpsed up at Sai to see his black eyes on her.

"W-What are you…?"

"You're wearing green." He pointed to her ninja sports bra.

Sakura blushed in response, "So?" She made an attempt to cover herself with her arms.

Sai smiled, "I told you green would look better than black."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, unsure if he was actually complementing her.

"It's amazing that a color can upgrade your looks from scary to ugly."

"Why you-" Sakura lunged at him, her fist about ready to collide into his face when she slipped suddenly, about to plummet into the water.

Sai's arms reached out immediately and snaked around her, crashing her to his chest. Sakura dropped her shirt immediately, her hands now on Sai's chest.

She felt his heart beat beneath her palm, calm and steady. She felt his muscles under her hand flex, and she blushed.

"Jeeze ugly, you are so clumsy." He pulled back his head to look down at her. "Honestly, some kunoichi." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You're more like a damsel."

This time Sakura froze. She looked up at him. Suddenly more aware then ever how close they were, and how much he resembled her once prince charming, with the same ebony hair and eyes.

"W-what did you just say…?"

Sai was about to speak when a cough interrupted him. Their heads turned in the direction of the cough, their eyes falling upon a dangerous looking Uchiha.

He narrowed his eyes at them, "Why is it whenever I find you with Sai, you're _always_ shirtless?"

* * *

Author: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Sasuke is a hard character to write. This chapter was a problem, so I am hoping the next one will run more smoothly. Expect faster updates, my classes end this week. Take care everyone, and thanks once again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Sasuke grasped Sakura's hands and jerked her from Sai's hold. He cast a cold glare in his replacement's direction.

Sai returned Sasuke's glare with one of his fake smiles.

Sakura assumed that since Sai had read up so much on emotions, that he probably knew Sasuke was acting out of what some people might see as jealousy. Normally a jealous Sasuke would certainly be Sakura's number one concern, but when Sai's fake smile was replaced by a stone cold stare, she could have sworn she could see their chakras' clashing, and suddenly preventing bloodshed was her number one priority.

"Eh…Sasuke-kun, it's not what you think," Sakura made an attempt to put some distance between the two shinobi. When the eye-threats didn't cease, she continued: "I accidentally got ink on Sai and myself and-"

"_Accidentally_ isn't exactly the word I would use, ugly." Sai interrupted, his attention never wavering from Sasuke and his presence.

"Fine," Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "I _purposely_ splashed ink on Sai, but I _accidentally_ got some on myself." Sasuke glanced at Sakura and then returned his focus to Sai. "And then we decided to rinse our shirts off in the creek."

"Hn," his stare seemed to harden. "And who's idea was that?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Sasuke ignored the action and turned to Sakura once more, "And why did your shirt have to come off for you to rinse it?"

She didn't like the way his eyes looked so accusingly at her. And the daggers emitting from Sai's eyes were also unsettling. She could guess why Sasuke was so upset, but what was bothering Sai-she couldn't guess. After all, the ink had almost completely been removed from his jacket.

"Sasuke-kun, an interrogation is not necessary," She said as she went to pick up her shirt from the creek. As she grasped it in her hand, she noted that the ink had started to stain.

Sai smiled, "I'll help," he said gesturing to Sakura as she attempted to place her shirt back on.

Sasuke now stood between them, teeth almost showing, "Not necessary." Once Sakura had her now dripping wet shirt back on, Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from his alter-ego.

The grasp he held on her wrist was tight and controlling. And the walk was very quiet. Sakura didn't dare speak a word, for fear of enraging the Uchiha even more. But she kept glancing at Sasuke's profile from time to time-curious on what exactly he was thinking.

When they had arrived at the hospital's gates, he released her wrist and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll wait for you here." He had told her. For a moment she wondered on what exactly he meant by waiting for her, but then she realized he meant he intended to be there when her shift ended.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun," She turned to him. "My shift won't end till midnight."

"Hn." He replied with a nod. "I'll be here."

Her shift was long-as expected when you worked at the hospital for a village full of shinobi. Wounds were inevitable. But death was preventable, and thankfully, Sakura had no loses tonight. She wouldn't have been able to handle it. Since Ino had been unable to save Asuma-sensei's life a few years ago, Sakura had always feared the day when she would not be able to save the ones she loved. That was why she trained, that was why she became a medic ninja, that was why at the end of the day, she had no energy left. She was dedicated and determined and she was not prepared to loose anyone. She couldn't handle Sasuke leaving, how the hell would she handle someone dying on her? Or worse: because of her? Because she wasn't strong enough, or because she didn't know of another medical method.

Chiyo had made an everlasting impression on Sakura. She made sure there was a way to bring Gaara back from death. And even at the cost of her own life, she made sure he had lived. It was an exchange of sorts. And even though Sakura knew it was a tragic deal to be weld, Sakura had been taking notes, remembering the actions Chiyo had taken before her unselfish sacrifice.

When Sai had caught her reading on similar seals, and techniques in the library he had told her to stop trying to find a way to learn of Chiyo's methods. Though he had not been there that day, Naruto had informed him of the old lady's brave actions. He told her people fought to protect important people.

Sakura had insisted that was the reason she wanted to learn such a jutsu. But Sai had interrupted, a smile fallen and a stern look sweeping across his features: "I'd hate for you to use on the Uchiha."

His comment had been surprising, and she hadn't known how to respond, because a lie would have been too noticeable. Of course she would give her life for Sasuke-she loved him. Everyone in the village knew that.

"If he dies before you can heal him-then you did your best, and he chose that path."

Sasuke had almost died before she could fully heal him. He had suffered from numerous wounds during the beginning steps of the transfer of Orochimaru into Sasuke's body.

Team Seven had barely prevented it, and Orochimaru had to risk fighting in order to protect his "vessel" in which could not fight at that moment.

That had been Sakura's strategy. She had guessed, based on her medical knowledge, that Sasuke would be in a weakened state, unable to engage in battle. Thus it would create an opening for them, after all, four against two was a lot better than four against two plus a Sasuke.

Her theory was correct. The surprise attack had been an accomplishment in the long run. Something Sakura hadn't predicted however was Sasuke's determination. Even in a weakened state, he had been prepared to fight them off. Thus was the reason for his severe wounds.

Of course while her mind was in the past she managed to walk right by her teammate, who had been waiting for her since 11:00 p.m.

"Sakura." Sasuke hissed like a snake.

Sakura's thoughts came back to the present as she turned to see a tall Uchiha Sasuke staring down at her, his eyebrow raised in question.

"You're here…" It was more of an observation than a question.

"Hn." He walked to her side, "I'll walk you home."

She nodded slowly. Normally, she would shrug him off. He did, after all, live in the opposite direction, and she normally would tell him that she was a kunoichi and could manage on her own.

But today had been too exhausting; from the awkward scene at the creek, to the long shift in the needy hospital. And she didn't have the energy to argue.

So they walked silence, the sound of their feet dragging on the street the only noise between them.

She could sense him staring at her for a while though, which was a rare action for Sasuke.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Sakura blinked her sleepy thoughts away, "Training with Tsunade-shishou, lunch with Ino." She paused dreading the next words about to form from her mouth. "Helping Sai…" She mumbled softly, hoping he could barely make out the words. "And then another late shift at the hospital."

His facial expression was unreadable, like a blank mask. But his words dripped with a tone similar to malice, "Don't see him anymore."

This had certainly gotten her attention.

"Eh? Sai?"

Sasuke only continued, "Yes, just-don't see him anymore."

Sakura laughed lightly, and waved him off, "Sasuke that's impossible, he's our teammate, we're going to see him all the time."

She wore a fake, innocent smile on the outside, much like Sai did everyday. But in truth, inner Sakura was jumping up and down in joy at the fact that Sasuke was jealous, and blunt about it. It was like a dream from her genin days.

"Sakura…" The way he said her name sounded like a warning.

"There's no reason to be jealous." She interrupted him.

Sasuke froze for a second and shook his head, "I'm not jealous."

Sakura shrugged, "Whatever you say. But you should know…" As they approached her doorstep she leaned forward, kissing Sasuke's cheek. "Sai should be jealous of you."

She didn't give him a chance to respond, she opened her door and entered her house, saying a low "Goodnight," before shutting the door.

Sasuke remained on her doorstep for a minute though, as he waited for a certain familiar chakra to disappear. Once it was gone from his senses he sighed and turned to leave, "He is." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"So, Sasuke just dragged you around Konoha without saying anything?" Ino asked as she stirred the straw in her glass in a circular motion.

Sakura nodded, "I swear to god I thought he was going to rip my hand off!"

"Well, it was the second time you were seen in a bra with Sai."

Sakura went silent for a moment, recollecting on Sai's words after he had caught her. "Ino…"

The blond raised her eyebrow.

"What do you know about Sai?" Sakura asked.

Ino's eyebrows scrunched together, "What do I know about him?" She repeated. "Why are you asking me? You're his teammate."

Sakura shrugged, "I know, but he tells you things sometimes. Has he ever mentioned his childhood?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders; "Sai has only complimented me, and talked to me about missions and friendships. Why the interest?"

The bright green of Sakura's eyes dimmed slightly, "Something he said yesterday has been bugging me…"

Ino shook her head, "Forget about Sai," she then raised her eyebrow: "Give me details on what Sasuke said to you, once you were alone."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing…Much…" Sakura then remembered the Uchiha's request. "Ino…Last night, Sasuke asked me to stop seeing Sai."

Ino laughed loudly, gathering a few looks from the other people in the restaurant, "That's just silly. How are you supposed to do that when he is your teammate?"

"Yeah, I know."

Ino stood and placed a few dollars on the table, "Besides there is nothing going on between you two."

Sakura nodded, "See you later, Ino." She then started to walk away out of the restaurant,deep in thought.

Of course there was nothing but a friendship between the artist ninja and herself. Besides, even if Sakura felt a tiny, smidgen of a feeling towards him (which she didn't), he certainly would not return her feelings. After all, Sai thought her to be an ugly hag. That certainly cleared up any doubts she had about his feelings.

She had known Sai for three years now, and his nicknames for her had never become flattering, unlike his nicknames for Ino. Sai even had a few dates with Ino his first year on team seven. Of course the relationship went no where quick, and when Ino found herself starving for attention, and Sai found himself bored, it ended rather abruptly. Sai didn't appear hurt or damaged from the break up. He brushed it off anyone's doubts, claiming that he had no emotions anyways.

Sakura had thought that the dating experience would have been a great way for Sai to learn more on emotions, but he hadn't dated anyone since, and he still remained as impassive as ever with his fake smiles and detached from the group attitude.

Before Sakura could dwell on her enigma for a teammate any longer, she had arrived at his door. Lifting her fist to the wood, she knocked lightly, somewhat hoping that he didn't need her to be his slave today; that perhaps he was out painting or on a solo mission.

But today was not the day in which Kami was listening to Haruno Sakura's wishes and hopes.

A shirtless Sai pulled his door back and leaned against the doorframe. "Hag," He raised one arrogant eyebrow, "Do you have the Uchiha's permission to be here?"

Sakura scoffed and glared at the dark haired boy, "I don't need Sasuke-kun's permission for anything."

Sai stared at her disbelievingly, "You still care what he thinks."

"I do not!" She huffed in response, after all, if she did, she wouldn't be here with Sai right now, when Sasuke had requested her to stop seeing his look-a-like.

Sai smirked in response to this, "Prove it."

For some unknown reason, Sakura found herself to be slightly scared of his smirk, and what it meant for her. The last time he grinned like that, she wound up being his slave for the month.

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Because you care."

Sakura bit her lip in retort to his accusation; she could feel another bet coming on. And once again her pride was on the line.

"Name your terms." Sakura found herself gritting through her teeth.

"Date me for a week." Came his overconfident reply.

Sakura nearly choked on air: "What?!"

Sai crossed his arms, "If you really don't care about what _Sasuke-kun_ thinks," he leaned in closer making her blush. "Then date me for one week."

Sakura hesitantly placed both her hands against Sai's bare chest, applying pressure in an attempt to remove him from her personal space. "I'll do no such thing."

"_Coward_."

Sakura's cheeks inflated and her skin began to turn red with anger, "Fine!" She yelled, giving in to his game. "But it's only pretend dating."

Sai shrugged his bare shoulders, "Call it what you want. But if you call off this arrangement before the week is up-you will be my slave for another month."

Sakura fought back a growl, "And what if I win?"

"You won't have to be my slave anymore, of course." His fake smile tugged at his lips in a manner that led Sakura to believe that unlike all his previous smiles, this one was extremely forced.

And before she let herself second guess her decision, or regret there arrangement, she was shaking hands with him, "Deal."

"When does your shift at the hospital end tonight?" Sai asked, removing his hand from hers.

Sakura smiled inwardly, laughing to herself on how alike Sai and Sasuke really were.

"Ten." She replied, curious as to what his intentions were.

He nodded, "Okay then." His smile was once again replaced with a grin, "I'll pick you up at ten."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at what he was proposing exactly, "What for?"

"Dinner," He announced in a smooth voice as he closed his door and left a very confused, and surprised Sakura on his doorstep.

* * *

Author: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really am sorry this chapter took so long, but for some reason it was extremely complex to write. I blame Sasuke. He is such a hard character to write. Lol-but I know the next chapter will be updated a lot faster-I've already started on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Of course, once Sakura had registered what Sai had suggested, she brushed it off, and left for her shift at the hospital. After all, most restaurants in Konoha closed at ten on a Sunday night; all except for Naruto's favorite ramen shop-Ichiraku. And if Sai thought another night with them eating together at that stand constituted as a date, he had another thing coming to him besides an angry Uchiha.

When she punched out, she wasn't surprised to not find Sai waiting for her by the receptionist at the front desk. She supposed he had got caught up in something like drawing or painting, or that he was merely bluffing earlier today to get a rise out of her.

Smiling inwardly, she said, "goodnight," to the receptionist and headed to the exit, eager to get home to the soft warm bed that seemed to be calling her name since her last scheduled surgery.

When she found her path blocked by Sai she was almost shocked. But once again she just concluded that he and Sasuke were more alike than either of them would like to admit. "What are doing here?" She asked, though she regretfully already knew the answer.

"We have date, remember?" He smiled, "Or are you calling it off already?"

Sakura scowled, "I heard you, but all the diners are closed, and I am not in the mood for ramen-thank you very much." She said matter-of-factly.

Sai laughed and shook his head, clearly amused. "I never said anything about going out to eat."

Sakura was now very confused. She could have sworn earlier that he had said his reason for picking her up was to be "dinner."

"But you said-"

"I said dinner," Said Sai as he held up what looked to be a picnic basket. "I said nothing of going out to eat."

Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded and drawing a complete blank at what she could possibly say. She hadn't counted on him being serious about dating-even if it was pretend dating. She hadn't counted on him to want to go to dinner, or to pick her up from work. And she sure as hell never saw a home cooked meal from Sai, coming at all.

Refusing to wait for a reply, he grabbed her hand in his own and started to lead her in another direction, away from the hospital, and away from the general direction of her house. Normally it would bother her that she had no idea where she was being led off to. But right now the most troubling thing on her mind was the faint fluttering of the small butterflies that seemed to take flight when Sai had grasped her hand.

"Where are we going?" She decided to ask, turning her head away from him so he couldn't see the blush rising from the back of her neck to her cheeks.

"It's a surprise." He retorted, continuing to pull her along.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura found herself hoping Sasuke was in his estate, or distracted by Naruto, so he could not possibly stumble upon them.

Once again though, the great Kami seemed to ignore her pleas. When they passed the famous ramen stand, a red and white fan on the back of a shirt quickly caught her attention. She felt herself beginning to panic, and she prayed that Sai would speed up his pace before Sasuke had a chance to turn away from Naruto's attention.

She quickly averted her gaze, hoping that Sai hadn't noticed their two teammates, for she knew that if he had, he would gladly take this chance to annoy the hell out of them with the predicament Sakura had gotten herself into.

As they completely passed the ramen stand, Sakura sighed in relief, earning a glance from her companion.

"Tired?"

She looked up at him, unsure if he was curious or caring. "A little."

Sai turned his attention back to the path, "Then I might end up having to carry you."

She raised her eyebrow at his remark, unsure as to why he would carry her. She found the thought to be humorous. Even when they would drag themselves back from a mission, her wounded and tired after healing all of their wounds, he had never offered to lend her a hand, much less carry her.

Sai led her passed the Hokage's office, and towards the famous monument of five famous faces carved into the rocks above their village.

"We're eating up there?" She tilted her head back to look at the height of the memorial.

Sai nodded, "Not completely at the top, but close enough."

Sakura found herself getting tired just from looking at the distance and from calculating the energy she would need. Sai just might end up having to carry her after all.

"Close enough for what?"

Another smile graced his lips, "You'll see." Sai then began to reassuringly guide her up the steep path made on the side of the giant rock wall, and Sakura felt the butterflies reacting a little too eagerly to his smile.

How many times had she wished for Sasuke to smile at her like that? How many nights had she dreamt that he would take her by the hand and lead her to a romantic date?

The answer, no matter how many times she went over it in her head, always ended up being a depressing "_too many_." Even after the kiss they shared two nights ago, he hadn't asked her out. After she had kissed him innocently last night, he still had not said the words she wished to hear.

No.

Instead she had to hear them from Sai's lips earlier today.

"_Date me." He had commanded in a challenging tone._

Even if it was a pretend scenario, they were having dinner for real. He had even cooked the meal himself. Even in her fantasies with Sasuke, she couldn't have pictured him anywhere near a stove.

As they took one final step up, Sai turned to look at her, "We're here."

There they were on a ledge, slightly under all the stone Hokage's eyes, with a small blanket resting a few feet away.

Clearly, Sai took pretending to a very realistic level.

He still held her hand, guiding her once more, he walked them to the blanket and gestured towards her to sit down as he let go of her hand. She obliged to his desire, and sat down as he took the picnic basket from his other hand and placed it away from her. He sat down in between her and the basket, and opened it up reaching inside.

"What's in it?" She asked, nudging to the basket.

"Not ink," he replied, pulling out two plates, one with onigiri and dango, the other with what looked to be sushi and barbequed hanabiramochi with a red moshi (rice cake)lying on top.

Sakura stared at the known sweetmeat, "Where did you learn to cook?"

Sai pulled a bottle of water out of the basket, "Chouji-san offered to teach me."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. There was so much to Sai that she didn't know. She didn't know he could cook, she couldn't guess his favorite color, and she wasn't even sure if he knew who his birth parents were.

"So why here of all places for a dinner date?" She found herself asking as she took some onigiri from the plate and bit into it; the taste of steamed rice and seaweed melting in her mouth. "Are you planning to push me off?"

Sai grinned, "I have other intentions." He averted his eyes to village beneath them. And Sakura raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I imagine this is what it is like to be in heaven." He pointed his index finger showing all the lights that shined from the lit homes, windows and streetlights. "When it is this dark out, they look like hundreds of stars from up here."

She glanced at him, and then back at the vision he had painted for her. And she could only agree with the artist's masterpiece. "Sai-you must have accepted the emotions you have been pushing away for so long."

He gave a fleeting look in her direction, and dismissed her hopeful thoughts: "Not really."

She frowned, "But you do have emotions."

His eyes darkened to the nightshade of the sky, and for a moment, he looked predatory, "Dangerous ones."

She couldn't quite figure out what he meant by that. Nor was she about to argue. As she finished the food he had cooked for them, she found herself getting even more tired than expected. "So why a date?" She found herself asking through a yawn.

Sai turned to look at her, placing the now empty plates in the basket.

"When I told you to name your terms, you insisted a date." She cleared up any questions he was forming.

Sai tilted his head, "Was it that bad tonight?"

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her back against the cool rock, "No." She opened her emerald orbs and stared at him, "I am just curious as to why you would want this as proof."

Sai's eyes narrowed slightly, and he too leaned against the rock, his arm coming to rest on his leg. "Getting the Uchiha back was always the most important thing to you." When she hadn't responded to his statement, he continued. "Though you never said it, I knew you held some feelings for him." He said as he gazed off into the distance.

Suddenly, a feeling of guilt began to overwhelm Sakura, and before she could realize what exactly she was feeling so guilty for, she was already apologizing: "I'm sorr-"

"It just bothers me that you let him control you so much." He interrupted her.

"_Control?_"

He turned to look at her now, black ink eyes meeting bright green in a piercing gaze. "He controls your emotions, your tears," His eyes drifted to her chest momentarily, "your sense of style." He made another reference to the bra he had ruined. "Your smile," he muttered in a low voice.

Sakura glimpsed up at him, blinking through tired eyes, she made an attempt to keep focus on Sai and his words-to try and comprehend what exactly he was saying.

"He doesn't control how I feel." Sakura mumbled truthfully, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Not even I can do that."

She couldn't remember what happened after she had said that. Sai hadn't said anything in response, and the next thing she knew she had woken up in her bed the next morning. How she had gotten home was still a little fuzzy mystery, but she concluded that it was with the help of Sai no less. She stumbled from her bed slightly, painfully aware that her muscles were sore and tired. As her eyes caught a glimpse of the time on the clock, she cursed for being late for training with her team.

Grabbing a towel, she rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower. As much as she felt the need to rush out of the house with her hair still wet, her pink strands dripping small droplets onto her red shirt, she knew she would still arrive earlier than their ever so faithfully late sensei.

However this was the morning for her to be wrong, she noted, as she came to their meeting spot at the bridge. She was not prepared to see their sensei there before her. What was even more unnerving was the fact that none of her other teammates were in sight.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she reached the familiar bridge. "Was training canceled today? Where are the boys?"

Before Kakashi could reply however there was loud crackling of thunder, a sharp noise very similar to that of Kakashi's original chidori, chirping of a thousand birds.

Sakura stole a glance at her sensei, and in that instant Sakura and Kakashi instantly flew from the bridge and into the woods, following the eerie sound. Praying it wasn't what she thought it was as they came in sight of the cause of the noise.

Her eyes gave her no comfort as she stared at Sasuke and Sai, both holding a kunai to the others' throat in a threatening manner.

"When did you draw that!?" Sasuke hollered in anger as he pushed his strength forcibly onto his kunai, trying to overpower Sai as he gestured to the sketchbook that lay ten feet from them.

Sakura's eyes drifted to Sai's open sketchbook a few feet from her. There on the page was a sketch of Sakura sleeping against the rock.

So she had fallen asleep last night.

She looked peaceful, and the detail was amazing. Her head was tilted to the side, fallen and resting on her shoulder. Her hair falling to the side of her face, almost covering her face completely. Every detail was sketched carefully and accurately. And without questioning, she knew the intimate sketch had started the fight between the two proud men.

Before she or Kakashi could intervene however, Sai had already uttered the words, which were sure to promise severe, if not fatal, wounds: "On our date last night."

* * *

Author: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Two chapters in one night…Amazing…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Before Sasuke or Sai could advance, a strong hold grabbed both of them from their shirt collars, and threw them apart, hurtling them into the trees.

"Bakas," Naruto hollered. "You're teammates!" Naruto glanced from one of the dark haired boys to the other. "I know we all have our differences, but this is not the way to settle them."

Sasuke only frowned in response, while Sai continued to look impassive.

"The real enemies of Konoha don't wear this headband," said Naruto as he pointed his thumb to the leaf on his forehead protector.

Sai closed his eyes and pushed himself up from the ground, "I've never considered Sasuke as a Konoha shinobi."

Sasuke lifted his gaze from Naruto and returned Sai's words with a fierce stare.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll skip training today." Sai then walked passed the gray haired ninja, and turned to Sakura. "He's obviously angry." Sai's eyes wandered to Sasuke and then back down to Sakura. "Should I expect you to call this off?"

He gave no chance of reply. He walked away before she could even open her mouth, heading towards the general direction of his apartment. She supposed it was just as well. Sasuke was enough to deal with right now.

Almost as if sensing her thoughts, Kakashi moved beside Naruto. "Naruto, that was quite an impressive act of maturity."

"Eh?" Naruto glanced over at his sensei, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

The masked Jounin smiled beneath his mask, "Let me treat you to some ramen."

Naruto smiled and nearly jumped up in excitement. There was no room for argument.

Once they were alone Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke. "What were you thinking?" Sakura asked as she approached him. "Fighting a teammate with the intention of severely hurting them could have gotten you-"

"I told you to stay away from him." He interrupted her speech.

Sakura closed her mouth and watched him seriously. "Avoiding Sai is like avoiding Naruto."

Sasuke didn't reply to this. Instead he let his eyes wonder over the small damages to his skin. This was unsettling, for Sakura began to feel like Sasuke was trying to ignore her.

"He just showed up with dinner." She gave in; finally telling him what went on between her and Sai.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Dinner?"

Sakura nodded, "He made it himself, and it was supposed to be like a date, I guess," Sakura continued not noticing the confusion on Sasuke's face. "Really it just started off as a bet…"

"A bet?"

"Yes." Sakura looked down at the ground as if she was guilty, "I don't know why I feel the need to prove myself to him."

"Hn." Sasuke sighed at this and moved his hand through his hair in a clumsy manner. He looked down at her, unsure of how to handle or interpret all of this. "I guess we both do."

Sakura understood what he was saying. Ever since Sasuke had returned, he had been silently trying to prove to Sai that he was a part of team seven, despite his leave of absence. He was trying to prove his existence, his value as a shinobi, his place as Naruto's best friend, and just a few moments ago he was trying to prove his importance of his relationship with her.

Even though Sasuke had been back for almost two years, he still had a hard time displaying his emotions, and accepting the changes.

It had taken almost two years for Sakura to even kiss him, she would be damned if a jealous fight would ruin their future now. After all, him being jealous only proved his feelings. It was only natural, and Sakura couldn't remain angered at him for it for very long.

As they started walking she laced her fingers in his. Sasuke glanced down at the action at first, but then seemed to accept it as they continued to walk hand in hand.

Sakura's eyes fell to glance down at their folded hands. When team seven had found Sasuke when they were fifteen, he had been prepared to kill them. No remorse-nor compassion had displayed themselves in his eyes that day. They were red with anger, and black with hatred and the only other emotion they installed into any other witness was fear.

The worse part of that day hadn't been his eyes or threats; it was the fact that Orochimaru had been the one to stop Sasuke from killing his teammates. And here he was now: holding her hand and walking down the street.

Was that irony?

Or was it just plain ignorance?

Sasuke gave a slight, reassuring squeeze to her hand, a gesture almost barely noticeable. Sakura's emerald eyes reached his and she understood what he was saying.

A smile graced her lips.

Maybe it wasn't passionate love…

Or irony…

Nor ignorance…

Maybe it was just Sasuke and Sakura:

A complicated combination, with a long disheartening history, hoping that perhaps this could be the one thing in their lives that was simple and honest.

But nothing about an Uchiha was simple. And nothing about herself was as clean-cut either…Which brought one question to her mind: how long could they go on pretending and avoiding the issues at hand?

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura stopped walking, her head hanging low, avoiding his gaze.

He turned around, never letting her hand slip from his, "Hn?"

"How come you never question my love for you?" She found the question coming from her mouth, but cursed her brain for not thinking first.

He stared at her for a while, never blinking, almost as if he was studying. Almost like he was unsure if she was joking or being serious. His eyes flashed to their hands for a second, and then back to her face. "Do you want me to?"

Sakura shook her head, "No-don't…Don't get the wrong idea Sasuke-kun." And then lowly, almost in a whisper: "I just want to know why."

His eyebrow arched above his eye, "You want me to say I trust you?"

"Maybe something more…"

He closed his eyes, and returned to being silent again. Nothing but the wind and the rustling of the leaves from the light breeze could be heard. Sakura was beginning to think he would never answer her, until he opened his eyes and smiled in the only way an Uchiha knew how: in the form of a smirk.

"You've only been in love with me."

It wasn't a cocky statement.

It wasn't based off of some random accusation.

It was based off of their past and present.

And as the back of Sakura's mind remembered the nameless little boy saving her younger self from bullies, she concluded it was a lie.

* * *

Sai watched them return to their previous stance, as they once again began to walk side-by-side, hands entwined. The sudden jerk of his heart by invisible strings had come unexpectedly, and he felt the scene before him unsettling to his eyes before he pulled them away.

What was he suddenly feeling?

It was unfamiliar and painful all at once. But not remotely similar to any pain he had felt before. It could not be confused with the painful stab from a ninja weapon, like kunai or shuriken. This ache felt more like it would leave the worse scar imaginable: burned into his very soul for him to feel and be reminded of forever and ever.

It was most foreboding.

He knew he could not turn to books for this answer.

He had to consult someone for an immediate solution.

Sai only ever consulted with two people; Naruto and Sakura. And since Sakura seemed to be part of the inquisition at the moment, the choice of confidant would be the former.

He approached the ramen stand to, naturally, find the blond sitting at the bar, engulfing another bowl of ramen as if it was his last meal. He took the seat next to him by the counter. "Naruto…"

The blond looked at him while sipping what was left of his ramen.

"I'm having…" He shifted his eyes to look at something insignificant in his left direction, "Difficulties…"

Naruto tilted his head, "Eh, difficulties? What kind of difficulties?"

Sai frowned; he didn't know what he was feeling, much less know how to explain it to begin with.

Naruto acknowledged Sai's unsettling features, "Like, training difficulties? Because Kakashi-sensei left about a ten minutes ago and-"

"No." Sai disrupted his incorrect train of thought. "It's…More complicated than that…"

Naruto blinked, "More complicated than training?"

Sai nodded in response.

"Ah," Said Naruto. He turned to the counter, grabbing his glass in his hand, he brought the beverage to his lips, pausing before taking a swig; "It's Sakura-chan isn't it?"

Sai stared at him, confused as to whether or not this was the same clueless "dobe" that Sasuke liked to tease so much.

Naruto caught onto his confusion; "Living with Jiraiya for a few years gives you a brand new knowledge about women." He took a swig from his glass, and once pleased with the consumed amount, he placed the glass back on the counter, turning his attention back to Sai. "So I'm right, aren't I? The problem is Sakura-chan?"

Sai shrugged, "In the beginning, I was just teasing her. When Sasuke came back, I found it to be entertaining to watch his reactions whenever I attempted to flirt with Sakura-no matter how vague his actions would be." Sai's eyes then darkened a shade. "But now…"

"Ah," Naruto mused, taking another sip from his glass. "So it's Sasuke that's the problem."

"Will she choose him in the end?" He found himself saying it out-loud. Sai didn't know why he had asked the question with so much concern and discomfort. But he did. And at first, he didn't know what type of answer he wanted in return. But it was definitely not the one given:

"She always does." Replied Naruto, finishing his drink.

Sai avoided his gaze to the counter of the stand, a fake smile couldn't possibly hide the emotions raging in his eyes. And emotions were something a Roots shinobi was not supposed to have. Emotions led to hate, and hate to war.

In frustration he pushed the palm of his hand against his forehead, "What is wrong with me?"

Naruto began to dig through his pockets, "You're jealous."

Sai's eyes widened. He had read up on jealousy before-and therefore needed no introductory to the emotion. "There is nothing to be jealous of." Said Sai in denial. "She's just as much my teammate as she is yours and his."

"Heh," Naruto laughed and shook his head, "She's _never_ been as much as ours as she is _his_."

* * *

Author: Thank you to all of you who have been so supportive and helpful. Your reviews and thoughts have really helped me. This chapter was very difficult. It seems I really get my muse going whenever **Aireonna** is with me. We write together and bounce ideas off of each other. And a special thanks for helping me out too. to **Chikata**

So I am sorry for the scare about scraping the story. I know for sure where its going-so there will be no more scares like that again. The next chapter will be up soon-in fact, expect a lot of chapters this week. That's almost a promise because **Aireonna** and I are house sitting together all week-so the ideas will be constantly going.

Well-thanks again for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it/it met your expectations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

The feeling of the everlasting wound, which he thought was currently forming into a scar, was appearing once again with his teammate's words. 

"Besides," Began Naruto, pulling out his familiar green frog purse. "You're not jealous _because_ she's his teammate. You're jealous because she's _more_ than just his teammate."

Sai once more averted his eyes. "I don't think of Ugly as a girl, Naruto-san." Said Sai as he found himself trying to remain calm, "How do I get rid of this _jealousy_?"

Naruto rolled his deep blue eyes, "You can't as long as you have feelings for Sakura-chan."

Sai narrowed his coal dark orbs in a threatening manner, letting Naruto know he was not in a tolerating mood. "I don't have feelings for Ugly."

"Fine-call it what you want." Naruto placed his money on the counter and gave gratitude for his meal. "But if you want to get rid of your jealousy then talk to Sakura-chan. Tell her what you're feeling-as soon as possible." With that Naruto started to walk away from the stand. Glancing back he gave one warning: "In the event you decide to talk to her…Make sure Sasuke is not with her. I don't wanna have to stop another fight between you two."

Sai watched Naruto's retreating back, taking in all his words.

What was he supposed to say to Sakura?

Naruto told him to tell her everything he was feeling.

But that was the problem.

Although he had read many books on emotions and human feelings, Sai still considered himself, up until recently, to be immune to them.

It had nothing to do with feelings when he teased Sakura.

It had nothing to do with emotions when he dumped Ino-in fact, they broke up for his lack there-of.

It had nothing to do with affection when he made a bet with Sakura to be his slave.

It had nothing to do with attraction when he offered Sakura his shirt, after tearing her clothing.

It had nothing to do with sentiments when he pretended to date her.

And it certainly had nothing to do with infatuation when he drew her picture the previous night. That had just been a fluke, probably do to the lighting of the moon and stars that had cascaded onto her while she had laid sleeping.

But the fight between Sasuke and himself had been real, with real, powerful emotions. And if everything else he did was not done because of emotions, then the fight would not have escaladed as far as it had.

Which meant he was in denial. Perhaps he had been for too long.

He had read up on denial before, remembering how the psychology book had advised people with serious cases to seek out doctors and medical help.

So that was what he intended to do.

It wasn't his fault she was the only medic nin he felt comfortable with. It was natural. After all, they had been on a team together for years.

* * *

Needless to say Sakura was surprised to see Sai waiting for her outside of the hospital. Considering his words to her after the fight, he had given the impression that he had wanted her concern. 

"Sai?" Sakura called his name.

He looked up from the rock wall he had been sitting on.

"What's wrong?" Immediately her eyes started scanning his body for any type of infliction. "Are your wounds from yesterday's fight okay?"

She knew he hadn't gone to the hospital. He once told her that she was the only one allowed to examine him (at the time that hadn't helped his relationship with his medic girlfriend Ino).

Sai only narrowed his eyes in response to her words, clearly offended: "My wounds were not serious yesterday."

Sakura made her way to his side and tilted her head up at him, to grace him with a smile. "That's good."

His eyes held her for a second and his cheeks flushed a slightly darker shade than his clear skin.

"Eh?" Sakura pressed her forearm to his forehead, "Are you okay? You look a little warm…"

Sai turned his eyes away from her, "I'm fine."

Sakura removed her arm from the contact of his skin, "Okay then…So what did you wanna see me about?"

Sai looked back to the hospital, and then back at her. "Mind if we discuss it on your way home?"

Sakura shrugged, "Not really."

They started to walk down the end of the hospital walk, side by side.

Sakura glanced at him from the side, "You do realize you live in a different direction…"

Sai just kept his focus on the road, "This is important."

"Okay then."

Of course for it being so important, the walk was mostly done in silence, Sakura mentally noted.

She was unsure of what exactly he wanted to discuss with her. If it was anything in regards to their latest bet, she figured it would just be whether or not she was giving up. And she was prepared to scorn him if that's all he wanted to discuss.

But if it was for another "date"…Then Sakura was anything but prepared.

Their last "date" had been awkward.

Sure she could admit that Sai was good looking. And he looked a lot like Sasuke with his similar dark eyes and hair, Sakura had been the first to admit that he could have been Sasuke's clone. But his personality had twisted the reality.

He had been dark and distant in the beginning. But he had made an effort to change from an emotionless soldier to a human in the first few months of their relationship.

And he had progressed.

Granted his insults hadn't ceased.

Sakura grimaced and turned to look up at him. His eyes were narrowed in deep concentration and she could tell an eternal battle was raging in his mind.

Sai had always prided himself on how his fake smile could easily mislead someone.

But since he had started to learn about emotions, Sakura could read his eyes fairly easily. His most readable expressions were shock, anger, confusion and concentration.

What he had so much to concentrate about was the confusing part.

She stole another glance at him.

He had walked a few feet a head of her, and stopped suddenly, his back turned to her. She studied his profile: tall, dark, lean and muscular.

If he spiked his hair in the back, he could even be mistaken as Sasuke…

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind as she remember the words he had said to her by the creek:

"_You're more like a damsel."_

He had repeated the same thing the boy who saved her had.

Sakura did a double take of the man in front of her.

He did more than just repeat the same words. He fit the full description of the young boy.

Sakura shook her head for a moment.

There was no possibility that it could have been Sai.

Sai was a Root shinobi of Konoha. They hadn't met till a few years ago, and he hadn't been nearly as kind as her rescuer. On their first mission, during their battle with Orochimaru, she had fallen unconscious and fell from the bridge, and he had made no attempt to save her. Instead he had gone after Orochimaru with his own agenda.

There was no way they could be the same person…

"Sai…?" Sakura began, her voice suddenly quivering for no reason.

He glimpsed at her from over his shoulder.

"When…When you were younger…"

He raised his eyebrow in response, the look of confusion displayed clearly across his features.

Her eyes fell to the ground, "Did you ever save a girl…" Her words fell to a soft whisper.

Sai blinked, "Ugly-I can't hear what you're saying."

Sakura pulled her eyes up to meet his, and for the first real time, he alone made her blush. "Did you ever save a girl from bullies?" She was finally able to get her words out.

Sai stared at her for a few minutes, the silence drifting between them in.

Perhaps she sounded crazy, Sakura reasoned.

She sighed and waved her hand at him, "Forget it."

"I remember," He interrupted her. "There were three of them, correct?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she nodded her head slowly. "Then…You know it was me?"

Sai closed his eyes and smirked, "With that pink hair, who else could it have been?"

Sakura could only hear her heartbeat pounding frantically against her ribcage.

It hadn't been some random, strange boy that had saved her.

It had been Sai all along.

Now there was an explanation to why she mistook Sasuke for her savior that day at the academy.

Sakura froze for a moment.

Did that mean…

Her first love was Sai?

"W-Why didn't you say anything?" Her hand clenched at her chest, as she tried to steady her frantic heartbeat.

Sai shrugged, "I only remembered the incident when you asked. Honestly Ugly, you're not much to think over."

"Why you-" She growled in her throat and threw a fast punch at him.

He caught her fist in his hand and pulled her against his frame, "You're skills as a kunoichi haven't really improved since then." He teased.

Sakura scowled, about to break free from his hold when he suddenly pushed her roughly from his frame. She fell backwards, her back hitting the jagged ground. She looked up at him, about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw Sasuke standing opposite of Sai, both in a fighting stance.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's eyes fell to the spot she had been standing in Sai's grasp and she spotted three shurikens lodged into the earth.

Sai had protected her?

"Sasuke-kun, why did you...?"

Sasuke's red and black orb's of the Sharingan glared at Sai in a word that only spoke of war, "I was aiming for him."

Sai smirked, "Didn't realize you had such bad aim."

The insult had been enough to provoke Sasuke from pulling out a kunai. Sai only continued to smirk as he mimicked his action.

"No!" Sakura protested, standing up from the ground. "You guy's shouldn't be fighting!"

Both men chose to ignore her words as they charged at each other, their weapons clashing with the cling sound, ringing in the air.

Sai held his ground, pushing against his kunai with his strength.

"Naruto's not here to save you this time." Said Sasuke in a harsh tone, a sneer tugging at his lips. Before Sai could reply electricity had started to spark around them, frying his skin. He winced as he was flown back from the Chidori Nagashi.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled in a concerned voice.

Sai pushed himself up from the ground and glared at Sasuke. "Is that the _only_ technique you know?"

Sasuke instantly teleported to Sai's side, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him against the tree. "It's enough to take care of you."

Sai opened his eyes and narrowed them dangerously at Sasuke.

Sasuke froze as he stared at Sai's eyes, which were identical to his Uchiha Sharingan eyes now: red with anger and black with hatred.

Sai scowled at him, "You know _nothing_ about me."

* * *

Author: Lol-Sorry it took so long to update…But look at the major cliffhanger I left you with this time. laughs like an evil maniac Anyways. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys liked it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Sai remained unaware of the sudden change in his appearance, meanwhile Sasuke just glared at him harder than before.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke?!"

Before Sai could understand the meaning of Sasuke's words, Sasuke pulled his fist back, about ready to punch Sai in his jaw, when he effortlessly removed himself from the Uchiha's hold, and dodged his attack.

Everything seemed to be moving so much slower.

Sasuke turned around, bewildered and confused.

The action alone had forced Sai to realize that Sasuke was not having a slow day. His own eyes seemed to be absorbing everything differently.

"Remove the illusion before I seriously hurt you." Sasuke warned, crouching lower like a lion often did before an attack.

"What illusion?"

Sasuke only threw another punch in response. Sai avoided the attack just as before, but not in time to see Sasuke's knee coming up to connect with his jaw, followed by another punch to the face.

Sai was thrown backwards, landing on his elbows, he tried to keep himself from lying completely on the ground.

"Remove the Sharingan eyes or I will do it for you." Sasuke commanded once again.

"Sharingan?" Sai muttered as he wiped the small trail of blood that had started to fall from his lip; unsure of what exactly the traitor was babbling about now.

But the fact was true that his eyes were different than before.

Sai glanced at Sakura, unsure if he should call for her medical attention in the middle of a fight.

"Sharingan?" She gasped.

Sai narrowed his eyes at the ground.

This wasn't some kind of illness, or matter of bad eye sight. He was possessing the same blood-limit as the Uchiha clan.

And that made no sense.

Sasuke gave no room for thought though, as his leg descended upon Sai again. This time however his reflexes were as quick as his newly found working eyes, and he evaded Sasuke's attack.

Sai flung himself backwards again, avoiding another punch from Sasuke. His eyes squinted to study the scene. Whenever Sasuke went left, Sai went right, but do to the Sharingan that Sasuke possessed, it was always clear which way Sai would go next. It was almost impossible to stray away from his attacks.

"Stop it!" Sakura pleaded with them.

They both continued to ignore her as Sasuke began to slam his hands together in a jutsu, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" His chest inflated and just like a legendary dragon, Sasuke spit fire from his mouth.

Sai could see Sasuke's movements perfectly, almost right before he even did them. And before he knew what he was doing, he mimicked the exact same hand seals and followed the same technique perfectly in sync with Sasuke, fire blazing from his mouth, the two separate fires clashed in the air, blazing, and lighting up the dark sky.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in fury, "You have no right to copy that!" Electricity once more emerged from his body, shocking every inch of Sai's body.

Sai cringed, but remained firm to his ground. His hands flinched to his pouch, where he intended to grab a kunai.

Before either could get another word or attack out, the ground rose up beneath them, swallowing and yielding them to succumb to the darkness of their consciousness.

* * *

When Sai first opened his eyes he acknowledged the sunlight coming in from the windows and bouncing off of the white painted walls of what seemed to be a hospital room. He glanced to his left to see Sasuke sitting up in the bed next to him.

He was about to ask how they had gotten there when Sasuke had already answered it for him: "Sakura used her strength to stop us."

Sai closed his eyes and turned his head away from him, understanding perfectly just how they ended up in here. "You're crazy for liking a hag who can hit harder than you."

"Tch," Sasuke frowned at him. "I should be saying the same thing to you."

Sai could feel another fight merging between their chakras.

Before another battle could begin, however, the door to their room slid open to reveal the Fifth Hokage, with an audience of he rest of team seven.

"Bakas." Said Tsunade as she crossed her arms. "I should demote you to D-ranked missions for two months. But there are more…" Her eyes shifted in Sai's direction. "Pressing matters at hand."

Sasuke's cold eyes drifted to his rival as well, "Why does he possess the Sharingan?"

Sai's eyes widened as he snapped his head to look at Sasuke, and then back at Tsunade. He then glanced at Sakura who had her eyes glued to the floor for some unknown reason.

Tsunade sighed, "I can't answer that for you."

"What?!" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

Tsunade opened her eyes and glared at him, "I'm not god, I don't have all the answers in the world." When Sasuke's frown intensified Tsunade closed eyes once more. "However," She began, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "There is one person who could shed some light on the situation here."

"Tch," Sasuke grunted. "Sai didn't even know himself."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Of course not. But Danzou would know all about Sai's history, after all, he raised him."

Her words had immediately caught Sai's attention. "Danzou-sama?"

As if on cue, the bandaged man walked into the hospital room: looking from Sasuke to Sai, and then back at the Hokage with his one good eye.

"Danzou, why does Sai possess the Uchiha clan's blood-limit, the Sharingan eyes?" Tsunade's question had sounded more like an order. Which implied that she knew something…

The old man sighed in response, "He did not obtain them the same way Hatake Kakashi did."

"Then how does he have it!?" Sasuke snarled, loosing his patience.

Sai stole a glimpse at Sasuke.

He also had a desire to know why.

"Simple," Danzou glowered. "He is an Uchiha."

Sai's eyes dilated in shock.

"I think you owe an explanation to that statement." Said Kakashi as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Danzou's shoulders slumped forward, "His parents are Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto."

Sasuke flinched at the mention of his dead parents, "Lair." He muttered, glaring imaginative kunai's at Danzou. "If that were true that would make…That would make…"

"Sai his brother," Kakashi finished the sentence for the Sasuke.

Tsunade's eyes closed in acceptance, while Naruto glanced back and forth between his two male teammates.

Sai unknowingly grasped the sheets to his bed, his hands tightening around the fabric firmly. A gentle pale hand clasped over his. His eyes followed up the arm to find Sakura giving him a small smile.

"That would make him Sasuke's twin brother." Danzou corrected them.

This time Sasuke and Sai looked at each other at the same time. Their eyes accepting the words, but their minds denied everything they were hearing.

There was no way they could be brothers…

"Why haven't I heard of this before?!" Sasuke hollered in the form of a question.

"You weren't supposed to." Replied Danzou. "When you both were born, your father made the decision to separate you. As an insurance policy."

Sai narrowed his eyes to his bed once more.

Tools till the end, he thought bitterly.

"Why did it take his Sharingan this long to develop?" Tsunade questioned the Root's leader.

Danzou moved to the nightstand by Sai's bed and picked up his forehead protector. He then began to pull apart the metal from the material. Once it was broken, a small scroll fell onto the floor. Kakashi pushed himself off from the wall and walked over where the paper had fallen. Picking up the paper he smirked:

"A sealing scroll in the forehead protector?" Kakashi turned back to the Hokage, "This had certainly been planned out well."

Danzou's eye fell onto Sai with a look of pity. "It was Fugaku-san's wish that Sai's identity remained a secret."

Sai's brow furrowed as he tried to absorb all the knowledge, "So then my real name is…?"

"Uchiha Sai." His eye traveled over his Anbu with sympathy. "It wasn't a codename that I gave you."

Sai's heart twinged at the reality being thrust upon him. He felt his hands clasping over his chest as the others went on.

"I still can't swallow this just because you tell me to!" Sasuke was bellowing to them.

"Stubborn Uchiha." Danzou shook his head, "You don't have to believe me," His hands reached deeps inside his robes, to the layer that was closest to his heart, and then he pulled out a white scroll sheet of paper. "But you do have to believe your birth certificate."

There in black and white, was the truth.

It read: _Identical Twins-Male: Uchiha Sai and Uchiha Sasuke. Date: July 23. Parents: Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Blood type: AB._

Danzou headed for the door, and turned back for one last glance at Sai, and then back at Tsunade. "I don't expect Sai to return to Roots. But…" His eye turned to Sasuke, "I don't see him being welcomed into the Uchiha estate either."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "Wait old man. I have one more question for you."

Danzou raised an eyebrow in response.

Sai's attention turned to Sasuke, to see the proud ninja shaking with suppressed anger.

Sasuke's lips twitched and he scowled. His eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner, with hate that burned from the fires in his soul as he asked the only thing he was concerned with now:

"Does Itachi know?"

* * *

Author: Yeah, it is slightly shorter…But this chapter was hard to write, and I'm not sure if I am quite happy with it. But-it's what came out. Please bare with my fight scenes, they are pathetic, and I apologize. The next chapter might not be out for at least another week or two because Panic Studios is working on our next amv, and I won't have any time for writing. Gomen. But yay for 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

The silence in the room was thick and suffocating as it painfully attempted to strangle the fear of the Akatsuki warrior into the curious ninja minds.

It was a question they all wanted to ask.

Even more than wanting, it was a question Sasuke _needed_ an answer to.

Sakura found herself glancing from Sasuke, to Sai, and then at Danzou-who remained unmoved by the glare and threatening chakra that seemed to nag him for an answer.

Danzou's eyebrow arched above his visible eye, "And what if he does know? What does that mean for you if you do not accept Sai as your kin?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I asked you a question."

Danzou moved to the door, "You are no longer alone--you have family again, and yet you are still bent on revenge." His eye cast down at the floor in sympathy as he shook his head, "Itachi may have killed you a long time ago."

Without another word, Danzou had vanished out the door, leaving Sasuke to snarl at the place where the bandaged man had been standing.

Tsunade moved to the door next, her hand on her hip as she filled the air with authority. "I'm going to let this sink in for you two first. But Kakashi and I need to discuss a few things before either of you are emitted from the hospital."

Kakashi's visible eye moved from Sai to Sasuke, "Ah." He moved to follow the Hokage from the room, leaving Naruto to scratch his head slowly.

"I'm supposed to meet Hinata for dinner." His eyes followed Kakashi's movements, "Sakura-chan, call me if you need to stop these two again."

Sakura's emerald eyes didn't move from the twins, "H-hai." Once the door was closed Sasuke gripped the sheets and flung them across the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be moving-"

Sasuke walked past Sakura and opened the door.

Sakura spun around, "Sasuke--he's your brother!"

Sasuke gave her an enraged glare, "_My_ brother is dead."

Before Sakura could say anything more the door was violently slammed in her face. Her eyes fell to the floor and narrowed themselves at the tile.

She hadn't really expected him to take the news any differently. Sasuke always had a hard time accepting things outside his world of revenge. He had a difficult time accepting her feelings, and an even more challenging time accepting Naruto.

Sai just had a hard time with feelings period.

Her eyes drifted to the artistic ninja who had remained silently still in his bed.

"Sasuke-kun just needs some time to get used to this, Sai." She found her voice shaking as if speaking the wrong words could possibly due more damage to the man before her.

Sai laughed bitterly, "I always felt like a replacement to Uchiha."

Sakura bit her lip, "But you're not, Sai! You're Sasuke-kun's brother! You have a family and you finally know who you are!"

Sai sneered, "My brother is dead."

Sakura found herself frozen, her eyes glistening with the hint of tears. Sasuke-kun was no longer alone, neither was Sai. They both found something in each other they believed to have been completely murdered and stolen from them.

"You're more alike than you know." A sarcastic tone played from her lips.

Sai averted his eyes to the window. "Dark hair—dark eyes. I supposed it's common for twins to look alike."

Sakura's hand pushed against her chest in protest, "Sai—you're _more_ than a look alike."

Sai narrowed his eyes at her, "You mean _now_ I am."

Sakura's brow furrowed as she went through a wave of emotions. From depression to anger, her emotions raged while she felt the need to make him understand.

She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. A concept Sai couldn't wrap his mind around at the moment.

She was crying for the life he was neglected, for the love he missed out on. From the caring hugs and healing hands of a mother to the encouraging words of a father. She wept for the relationship he and Sasuke could have had.

She would have liked to imagine that they would have been mischievous twins, constantly playing tricks and switching places.

For a moment he sat still in her arms as she soaked the shoulder of his shirt. Before today he might have stayed there in her arms, but no part of him wanted what Sasuke had first—especially now.

"Just because I'm an Uchiha _doesn't_ mean I take his role whenever he walks out of the room." His hands slid to her arms as he pried her away from him.

She shook her head, "You're not a replacement!"

He begged to differ: "That's all I was meant to be—that was my only purpose." His arms fell to his side and he leaned back against his bed. "That's why Uchiha Fugaku hid me." He sat there calm, accepting his own words as the truth. "And as soon as Uchiha had become a threat to the village they made me his replacement and--"

Before he could finish his sentence Sakura had lunged across the bed and smashed her lips to his, fresh tears staining her skin as they slid from closed eyes. Sai was utterly frozen at the connection.

"You were my first love," She said before her lips connected with his again for another brief second. "I fell in love with you _first_." She placed her hands to cradle his head and make him look her in the eyes.

Ink met green.

She was still crying, but a smile was placed across her lips, two contradicting actions to two very different emotions.

"This means," She leaned in closer—and he could feel her warm breath against his lips. "Sasuke was a replacement to _you_." And before his eyes could widen at her confession, her lips crushed his once again.

Caught between surprise and what seemed to be happiness, Sai couldn't help but tug her closer to his frame as he pushed his lips against hers in response.

Haruno Sakura loved him before she knew Uchiha Sasuke.

The thought ignited something within him. He found his hands trailing over every inch of her. From her cherry-blossom hair tresses to the bare skin on her arms, down to the small crook of her lower back, where he noticed upon touching it that she leaned into his frame more.

Of course he knew that this didn't mean she suddenly didn't care for Sasuke anymore. She had grown to know Sasuke, and care for him. Even if at first she mistook him for Sai—she still felt something for just him down the line.

But he did know it meant a serious complication. Not just because of his twin, but because of who he had been trained to be himself.

When Sakura kissed him his world was flashing behind his eyelids. He could see every expression that had ever fluttered across her face. He could see every moment he spent with her, even the mistakes he made with her.

But he could also see his newly found brother, and battles that had started.

In the back of his mind he knew he couldn't describe his feelings for his female teammate. In the shadows of his thoughts, he acknowledged the thoroughfare they began to take when she kissed him was not going to be an easy one.

He had to conquer over her feelings for Sasuke.

As he pulled apart from her lips to look back at her he could only say one thing: "I won't lose to my brother."

At that moment Haruno Sakura didn't know what she wanted.

She had meant to show Sai the importance of his existence—to her. He had mattered before Sasuke—it was important to show him he was his own person.

But she had just unintentionally wedged an even bigger infliction between the new brothers.

"I won't lose to you either," Vowed Sasuke as he stood in the doorway.

* * *

Author: Sorry it's been so long—I can't even begin to describe my life. I'm actually sick right now—but I thought I would upload this before I go back to bed, I finished it last night, but I had no time to upload because I had to be to work early in the morning. Anyways—Next chapter will be out faster than this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

He stared at her darkly as if she had just been tainted; unconsciously she flinched beneath his cold glare. She was both scared to speak, and afraid to keep quiet.

She pushed herself away from Sai's arms and stood from his bed. She was known for being the cleverest of the team—but her mind would only draw a blank right now. If Sasuke had seen and heard everything, then there was nothing she could possibly say to better the situation.

And judging from his frown, he had seen and heard everything.

The tension was becoming even more uncomfortable than when Itachi had been mentioned.

And it was only getting worse.

"I'm not so easily beat," Sasuke began, removing his gaze from her to his newly found brother—in which case his glare intensified.

"Tch," Sai smirked at this. "You're only cocky because you've been able to use that cursed seal of yours up until now."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you think that's my only strength, you're in for a rude awakening."

Sai's own eyes repeated Sasuke's action, "If you think you had her first, you're also in for a _rude awakening_."

Sasuke clenched his fist and turned to look at Sakura once more. His arm reached out and he grasped her wrist. Before she could even protest, he tugged her from the room.

He pulled her down the hallway, where he then pushed her inside an elevator. He followed her inside and once the doors had shut and they began to move to another floor, he slammed his fist onto the emergency stop button with extreme force.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She moved to pry the doors open with her super strength, but stopped when he stood in her way.

"This is the only place you can't escape me." His voice was cold and harsh as he stared down at her. Sakura started to step back from him. She had only taken a few steps when her back hit the elevator's back wall. He then placed both his forearms on either side of her, trapping her once more. "I heard it all."

Deep down inside she was feeling bad for him, but his intimidation wasn't making it easy for her to feel guilty. "I can't do anything about the past, Sasuke-kun."

"How did you fall in love with him _first_?"

Sakura felt her eyes water, "You make it sound like I betrayed you."

"Explain how you didn't." He sneered.

"I didn't know it wasn't you," she cried. "You two looked so much alike…"

Sasuke understood that she wasn't talking about the incident in the room just now. He then remembered the argument he and Sakura had a few weeks ago, about their first meeting being in Spring, and he re-called their first meeting at the academy.

She had been small and shy, with the same pink hair, and green eyes. She had tugged on the bottom of his black shirt, grabbing his attention.

"Ano…Arigato for yesterday." She said politely as she shyly stared at the ground.

He stared at her, impassively, confused as to what she had been thanking him for.

"I-I wanted to thank you for yesterday," she had stammered. She then stole a glance at him, her eyes widening. "Nani?" She then moved a little nearer to him, looking closely. "You changed your hair?"

He had raised an eyebrow in response, completely confused at what she was talking about.

Her cheeks had flushed the same tint as her hair, "I like it."

And he had admitted to himself, that even though he didn't understand the small girl in front of him, she was suddenly cute.

"Our first meeting…" His eyes narrowed, "You thought I was _him_?"

She nodded, "You both looked a lot more alike when you were younger, and as twins, you can't blame me for mistaking you two."

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring the sudden ache he had at his fingers. His head bent a little above her shoulder.

"It's no one's fault, it was just an ironic twist in fate or-"

"Who are you in love with now?" He interrupted her.

Sakura averted her gaze, "I-I fell in love with Sai when I was a young girl…" When he didn't interrupt she continued, "And I've loved you for many years as a young woman…"

His head lifted at her words and he looked at her.

"But to be honest, I'm not sure what or how to feel to either of you. Knowing the truth, it has become as confusing for me as it has for you two."

Sasuke lifted his head to look down at her.

"Since I've met him he's been nothing but a parasite, taking what's mine. First he took my place on the team, then he took my last name," Sasuke leaned into her frame, his breath hot on her face, "and now he tries to take you."

He brought up his hand, and began to run his fingers threw her soft rosette hair, "It's cruel to think he met you first, to think that simple meeting could change so many things now." He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her to him as he leaned in closer, her lips just an inch from his. "But I won't lose to him."

And to seal his promise, his lips descended upon hers with force. His kiss wasn't short, where he would then kiss her again. His kiss was hot and angry and if nothing else, firm and over-powering as he opened her mouth and inserted his tongue to tame hers. His kiss was wild and demanding, and not once did it allow her to breathe in anything but him.

Where Sakura had felt like she had been on cloud nine with Sai—she now felt as though she were drowning in an ocean of Sasuke. She felt her legs give way beneath her. One arm wrapped itself around her waist as he lowered the both of them to their knees on the floor. Never breaking the kiss. He held her tighter to him, with his other hand still in her hair.

And she noted the two different brothers kissed like their personalities.

A part of her wanted to struggle, and slap Sasuke for kissing her this way. She didn't want to be sitting here kissing another man after she just confessed to his twin. It felt wrong and dirty. And she felt that Sasuke was right to call it all cruel circumstance.

The three of them had been played with by fate. It was as if she had become the final tool against the Uchiha family.

And she couldn't turn away from him, just because Sai was her first love—that didn't suddenly make her feelings for Sasuke go away. She was now, even more confused.

He gripped that back of her hair, tugging slightly, as if he knew she was thinking of Sai. He sucked on her lips hard, and she doubted they would be any color but purple by now, as her lungs burned for air.

He too must have realized it, for he slowed his actions and pulled back slightly, allowing himself the chance to lick her lips before completely parting his lips from hers.

Everything about the kiss had spoke of possession, anger, and lust and she was left panting, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly the elevator door opened and she looked up only to Sasuke standing. He pressed his finger to a button and stepped out from the elevator, turning back to face her.

"I'm not a replacement to him." The doors began to close suddenly, "And I'll make you see that."

* * *

Author: I would like to thank all of the readers who reviewed, and a special thank you to all of you that wished me to get better. Sorry this chapter was a little short (not as short as the last). But I think the next few ones will be longer. Till next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Kakashi walked into the room with a smile as he looked at the two brothers in their hospital beds. "It's good to see you haven't killed each other." He said in playful humor. 

Sasuke glared, "At least one of us thinks so…"

Sai snorted in response.

"Ah," was all Kakashi managed to respond with. "On another note, you two should get dressed, and meet me by the entrance in no more then ten minutes."

Both Uchiha's raised an eyebrow.

"You're being discharged," Kakashi began, "and thrown into training immediately."

"Training for what?" Sai asked, confused why their skills as ninjas were being questioned all of the sudden, just because of one little fight…

"Training for Sai."

Sasuke crossed his arms like a pouting little boy, "Then why do I have to go?"

Kakashi's eye moved slowly from Sai to his brother, "Because Sai just fully activated his Sharingan."

The use of his clan's legacy caused Sasuke to freeze.

"And since you and I are the only Sharingan users in the village, the Hokage has charged us with training him."

Sasuke stood up abruptly, "I will **not** train _him_!" He lashed out.

Kakashi slanted his head to the side. "Your objection has more to do with Sakura-san, am I right?"

When the brothers both lowered their eyes to the floor and made no room to argue, Kakashi continued: "Let me remind you a ninja does not let his emotions affect his mission."

He watched the two Uchiha's for a moment, almost waiting for another protest. He could tell by the stiff silence and clenching fist that Sasuke still wanted to object to the matter, but he made no move to do so. In response Kakashi moved back to the door, "I'll see you both at the entrance." With that, he left the two dark ninja's to gather their necessities.

Without a word, they both dressed and armed themselves. They walked in unison to the front desk, where they signed papers for their release. Sai finished his paperwork first, and set it on the counter for the nurse. It was then that Sasuke found his eyes drifting over the wet ink that Sai had signed.

His eyes only drifted to one spot in particular though:

Name (Last, first): Sai

"Uchiha" was not before, nor accidentally placed after the first name on the document. There was just "Sai."

It was somewhat unsettling. Even though Sasuke hated the thought of Sai being his brother, let alone an Uchiha, it bothered him that he denied his parents and heritage that he knew nothing about.

"Excuse me," The nurse called to Sai, who was already heading to the door. "You missed something here."

"No," Sai's response was very callous, "I didn't."

"Give me that," ordered Sasuke as he yanked Sai's paperwork form the nurse. He found himself irritated as he scribbled the information down. Once finished he threw it back down on the counter.

Sai merely stared back at him blankly as Sasuke proceeded to walk passed him and out the door. Once outside they noticed the famous copy-ninja leaning against the wall where he said he would be, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're actually here."

Kakashi stood up straight, "Eh?"

"You're usually late." Was Sasuke's retort.

"Where will we be training?" Asked Sai.

Kakashi's eyes glanced up at the sky, "In training field five, it's got enough open space, without too much troubled landscaping."

Neither of the ninja's made a remark as they started to follow their superior.

Kakashi gave a small smile, "Since I am sure Sasuke did not talk to you all night, allow me to share some history with you. The Uchiha clan was one of the founding noble families of Konoha. The clan itself is said to have descended from the Hyuuga clan, who possess the Byakugan."

"We're related to Neji and Hinata-san?" Before either of the ninja's could answer Sai's question, he had turned to Sasuke. "If Naruto-san and Hinata-san do get married, he really will be related to you." Although his tone was calm, Sasuke had taken the comment as if it were to be an insult, despite Naruto being a good friend and teammate.

Kakashi laughed lightly at Sai's remark, "I'm not sure it goes exactly like that." He picked up his pace slightly, pleased when they did the same. "As you also know now, the Uchiha's possess the Sharingan, which allows the user to read and fend off attackers."

Sai nodded, "Danzou-sama called it the ultimate defense."

Sasuke snorted at Sai's words.

Kakashi stepped in, hoping to spare another fight or at lease a few minutes: "It is, however it is also the ultimate offense. The eye skill itself can read Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and overthrow it. However, something over looked about the special aptitude, is its own ability to cast jutsu techniques."

"I'm no doctor, nor am I an Uchiha, but they say that the normal eye for an Uchiha resembles any normal human eye with an iris, pupil and sclera. This all changes once the bloodline is activated."

Sasuke smirked, "I fully activated my Sharingan at thirteen." His lips turned instantly into a frown, "Itachi activated his at the age of eight." He lifted his head in an arrogant manner, "How old are you again?"

Sai's eyes turned to glare at Sasuke, knowing that his rhetorical question was an insult.

"Sasuke, the scroll Danzou used to seal the Sharingan from everyone, including Sai, was made from the highest scholars." Replied Kakashi before Sai could open his mouth. "And the scholars were Uchiha's."

Sasuke stood very still, "What does this mean?"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, "Oh, a few things. One being that Uchiha Fugaku, despite being a proud clans-men, really meant to hide Sai—even from himself."

"And the other?" Inquired Sai.

Kakashi shrugged, "Knowing Sai's capability, if the scroll hadn't been there, he would have activated it earlier on for sure."

"Before," Sai nodded to Sasuke, "You mentioned you fully activated your Sharingan at the age of thirteen. What do you mean by _fully_?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who only shrugged. "Up until now, you were the only Uchiha (except for Itachi). If anyone can explain it better, it's you."

Sasuke sighed, as if he had just been defeated. "The first variation of a partially developed Sharingan happens when the eye turns red and they develop one wheel. Level two is the same, except there are two swirls."

"And three?" Came Sai's curiosity.

"Three means the Sharingan is fully activated." Finished Sasuke as he crossed his arms, a signal to Kakashi that he was done with the explanation.

Kakashi opened the gate to field five, and once Sasuke and Sai had walked threw, he followed, closing the gate behind them.

"So mine's fully activated then?"

"There is another variation the Sharingan."

The sentence made Sasuke's hair stand up, and Sai's eyes focus intently on Kakashi.

"It's form is called the Mangekyou Sharingan. And up till now, Itachi and Madera (the first Uchiha), were said to be the only ones to have activated it." Kakashi lifted his headband from his left eye, which remained closed.

"Up till now?"

"Sasuke and I can both fully use the Mangekyou Sharingan." Kakashi then opened his left eye, to reveal the famous red and black eye.

"And soon after your training," Said Kakashi as he straightened into a fighting stance, "You will too."

* * *

Ino's blue eyes widened slightly, a wide smile on her lips, "So you've got two gorgeous twin brothers chasing after you—and they each just kissed you?" She was sitting across from Sakura in their usual café. Sakura hadn't been able to sleep all night, and had called Ino first thing in the morning, to meet for girl advice. 

Sakura blushed, "Well…I kissed Sai first…"

Ino clasped her hand against her cheek, "True, but he was your first love…"

"But that still doesn't change how I feel for Sasuke," interrupted Sakura.

Ino leaned back in her chair, "Certainly. After all, just because the circumstances have changed doesn't mean your feelings have. It's only natural to be torn."

Sakura began to wrap a few short strands of her cherry hair around her index finger nervously. "I don't know how I should feel to the either of them, let alone pick one." Sakura's shoulders fell slightly from their previous position.

Ino sighed, "So you love them both?"

Sakura stilled. True she had admitted that Sai was her first love—but all that meant was that a ten year younger girl held feelings for a boy who she had only met for a minute.

Did that really mean she loved Sai now, in the present?

Ino grinned as if reading her best friend's thoughts. "You know Sasuke—You have history with Sasuke." She crossed her arms, "But the decision isn't easy because you are attracted to Sai."

One pink brow quivered over Sakura's eye, "Of course I'm attracted to him, they're_** twins**_ for Kami's sake!"

"There is really only one simple answer to one simple question which will tell you everything you need to know." When Sakura remained quiet Ino coninuted: "Before you knew Sai was the one that saved you, could you picture having a relationship with him?"

Sakura didn't need to say anything.

The way she took a second to think, her doubt, made it all clear.

There had been a moment, even for a second, in which she had pictured a relationship with Sai, one that went beyond the boundaries of teamwork.

It started the day Sasuke had him take his place in training with her.

When he had ripped her clothes and complimented her green underwear, she had, for a second, pictured a relationship with him.

"So you really are torn in two." Ino gave a long sigh, and then after a brief pause she perked up again. "Which one loves you more?"

"Come again?" Sakura shook her head, tired from all the thinking.

Ino rested her elbows on the table, "You said they both kissed you. Well which one loves you more?"

Sakura's eyes cast downward, "Well, technically...Neither of them said it."

Ino froze, a serious look on her face. "_Come again?_" She mimicked Sakura's words.

"I said, neither of them said "I love you" or anything." Sakura mumbled slightly.

Ino smacked her hand against her forehead. "What did they say?—After the kissing I mean."

Sakura leaned back against her chair, "Sai said he "won't lose" to Sasuke, and Sasuke said he "won't lose" to him either."

Ino narrowed her eyes, "They "won't lose"—Am I hearing you correctly?"

Sakura nodded, "That and they're not "replacements" and so forth." Sakura reached for her glass of cool iced tea, about to take a drink when Ino had her answer:

"Then your choice is easy."

Sakura lifted her head, hope and surprise emitted from her green eyes, but she only met Ino's cold ice blue ones.

"Forget them both."

Shock flew to Sakura's face, she quickly recovered and raised her eyebrow, curious to her friend's mood change, she asked the only question she could think of: "Why?"

Her blond friend shook her head, "Because Forehead, they're not chasing after _**you**_." Ino broke Sakura's confidence, her bright green eyes instantly went dull at her true words: "They're chasing after _**each other.**_"

* * *

Author: Sorry it took a little while to update--On some level I am quite convinced my job is trying to kill me. And on-top of that, Panic Studios has managed to take up what remaining time I had (a long project and still not done) . Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing (yay!—almost 300 reviews!). I wish I could reply to everyone individually, but I really only have the time to read the message/reviews quickly before work. I do find your theories and comments quite flattering, and appreciative. Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying the story. Till next time. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Sai eyed his left arm as he finished counting his cuts and bruises, comparing them to his newfound little brother's. They had spent the passed twelve hours training. And although some progress was made, when it came to using the Sharingan, Sasuke clearly had more of an upper hand with it—he had ten less flesh wounds.

Kakashi stood straight up, "Good work—though I wasn't really expecting either of you two to hold back when it came to fighting each other." He seemed to pause in waiting for them to catch their breath.

"Tomorrow we'll meet here around 10:00 a.m., and we'll work more on teamwork." His head slanted as he gave a small smile, "Ja ne." With that the copy-ninja was gone from their vision, leaving the two brothers in an uncomfortable silence.

Sai glanced at Sasuke once more, unsure of what to say or do now.

"It'll probably be us verse him tomorrow." With that Sasuke stood up from his previous crouched position on the ground.

Sai nodded, "If we-"

"Don't get in my way," Sasuke interrupted.

"Said the _Jounin_ to the _Anbu_," Sai retaliated.

Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes burning in anger at the reply, when his eyes widen and soften in what seems like seconds, and Sai wondered what possibly could cause the change in his twin.

"Sakura…"

Her name causes him to turn around, only to find their teammate standing some feet away. Her stance seemed defiant, and her eyes seemed displeased as they were narrowed at the ground in complete discomfort, while her fists remain clenched at her sides, and suddenly both brothers' felt an uncomfortable weight on their chest. And this is the first real time while looking at her, he feels sick. His stomach feels as though it has just dropped, and call it instinct, but he has a _very_ strong feeling he's not going to like what she is about to say.

"From this day on," Her voice falters as her shoulders begin to shake slightly, "We're only teammates." She spun on her heels, and headed back to the village.

Both men glanced at each other, unsure if her comment was directed to one of them, or both of them. And in sync once more, they both open their lips to protest:

"Sakura-"

"_I_'m not an Uchiha_ sport!_" She hollered brutally at them as if her words were a kunai, as she stood there with her back to them, her wounded pride wouldn't allow for anything more. And before they could object, she was gone faster than any attack they had been throwing at each other all day.

But her surprise attack had left no bruise or cut to show for it.

Sai shifted his gaze from where Sakura had been, to his new sibling, trying to read the emotions on his face. But Sasuke was the last person to go to for such clues.

It seemed masking emotions was an Uchiha trait, as they both managed to do it so well.

The problem was, Sai didn't have experience in the field of emotions, or with women.

Sasuke finally turned away, and began to head in the opposite direction of Sakura's house.

Apparently not being experienced with women also ran in the family.

Naturally, being perplexed, Sai found himself turning to the one place he always went for answers—the library. Which, ironically, was closed as it was already close to 9:00 p.m. So he then proceeded to Ichiraku, where he had expected to find Naruto.

But he wasn't present at his favorite restaurant, nor at home.

And Kakashi-sensei always had his head in a book—so he wasn't even attentive to Sakura's nature, and therefore probably wouldn't be much help as it was.

And Yamanaka Ino was probably more Sakura's ally right now, which meant unless he was given permission to torture her from the Hokage, he wasn't going to get any answers from her.

So when he appeared at Nara Shikamaru's door, it was simply his only option left, but it being a simple conclusion didn't make the situation an easier. Sai had been building relationships since he was placed on team seven, however, he rarely found himself alone with Nara, which revealed his newly found situation a little awkward as the famous genius regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Good evening Nara-san, I was hoping you might assist me in establishing a good exit strategy." His face mimicked the same smile he had always shown.

"Okay," the ninja yawned briefly and nudged for Sai to follow him inside. "What's the situation?"

Sai sat down next to the spiky haired ninja on the couch. He blinked, trying to recall specifically everything that had happened, in order to give Shikamaru a detailed vision of the situation. "Two men were training when they were attacked by a familiar kunoichi. After both men were rendered in confusion, she left."

Shikamaru nodded absorbing the information, "Genjutsu?"

Sai shook his head, "She was not trying to hide her anger."

"Eh?" Shikamaru leaned back against his sofa, "I'm confused, what was the Kunoichi's technique?"

"She yelled at a massively intimidating volume." He replied bluntly.

Shikamaru brought his hand to his chin, "So her Genjutsu is induced sonically?"

"No-I don't think Sakura acquired such a technique."

"Heh," Shikamaru leaned his head back to rest against the back of the couch. "So this is about Sakura-san," he sighed after his rhetorical question. "Look, I'm no good with these type of circumstances, but if she's mad at you and anything like Ino, it's best if you just give her space."

"Have you run into this situation a lot with Yamanaka-san?" He was curious of his experience in this type of field.

"Teh," Shikamaru ridiculed the question. "You could say that."

Sai nodded, "So it's common for Yamanaka-san to kiss you one day, and then shout to stay away from her the next?"

A light shade of pink flushed across the genius's face, "W-Wha? K-Kiss? Ino?" Shikamaru was rubbing his neck nervously. "Why on Earth…What made you think..." Shikamaru coughed, "No, we've never-" His eyes drifted to the side, "Ino and I are just teammates, can't you tell with the way she was all over you?"

"But you were jealous, right?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "Huh?"

Sai shrugged, "When team ten and seven would go out together, I would notice—you acted like the Uchi-" Sai paused before finishing his last name, and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Sasuke acted the same way whenever I would get Sakura's attention…"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "Based on how _Sasuke_ acts, you think I was jealous?"

"No, I'm basing you being jealous on that fact that every time Ino-san would smile at me, you made an excuse to leave." Sai tilted his head slightly. When the shadow-manipulator only stared in response, he felt a real smile tug at his lips, perhaps he was getting better at reading emotions, at least with males.

Females were more complicated to read.

If he was on a mission, and with an enemy Kunoichi, he could read them. He was trained by Root. He could spot intent.

And Shikamaru avoided the previous conversation, "I would give Sakura space, she's loved Sasuke since she was kid, and you two aren't making things easier."

"Heh." He closed his eyes and stood. "And if Sasuke doesn't give her space?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "She'll probably punch him back into the hospital."

"Thank you, Nara-san."

"Don't mention it." Shikamaru walked with him to the door. "_Any_ of it."

Sai stared at the door momentarily after it had closed, trying to decipher his comrade's request. He had apparently, shook his cage, with something he had said. And since he heard that messing with a deer would get you the antlers, he decided he would heed his subtle warning.

At least he was beginning to understand most of his friends. The males.

Since it was late he decided to head home and make a small meal for himself, while contemplating his strategy for tomorrows training, since he would not be receiving any help from his new sibling.

It was a nice cool night, compared to the hot day it had been just hours before, and he had read in a few books that people often took walks when it was particularly nice out, to clear their heads.

He personally preferred to clear his head by painting.

But it was no surprise that his twin didn't feel the same.

Despite looks, lack of emotions, and being ninjas, their common interests and hobbies were kept to only those three things. Unless you counted Haruno Sakura to be on that list as well.

Which is why he shouldn't have found it shocking that while on his stroll home, while innocently passing the hospital, he happened to run into Uchiha Sasuke.

He was standing across the street from both himself, and the hospital, in between two other buildings, but not completely in the shadows. And judging from the way his eyes narrowed, Sasuke had noticed him too.

Sai inwardly sighed, not looking forward to a conflict, intended to keep walking, so he continued in his direction.

"I should have figured you would be here."

Sai stopped and turned around, "I'm just passing by."

"Conveniently when she should be ending her shift soon?" The sarcasm in Sasuke's question rang loud.

Sai rolled his eyes, "I know I'm Anbu, and great at tracking…But you're the one sounding stalker-ish, _Sasuke-san_."

Sai hadn't expected Sasuke to react so violently to a comment, so he certainly didn't have time to dodge him when had suddenly appeared, slamming him to a wall of one of Konoha's buildings.

"I was on my way home from checking out the old Police station my family used to run." He snarled, almost baring teeth.

Sai opened his mouth about to speak when a voice interrupted his train of thought:

"Thank you very much Sakura-san."

Sasuke, hearing the voice too, had turned around, allowing Sai a better view at the seen.

She was heading away from the hospital, in the opposite direction of them, thankfully, with another man walking with her. He was tall, in uniform, with dark, shaggy hair, with a bandage across his face.

"You don't need to thank me, Kotetsu." Sai heard her speak so familiarly to him.

He had shaken his head in response, "Seriously, let me take you out for a meal to thank you."

She laughed lightly, brushing it off, "I was just doing my job."

He grinned at her, "Come on, Izumo's going to be in there for at least two days, and you and I usually have the same break time, and Hokage-sama will probably send me over to the hospital to give you paperwork anyways."

And now they could both no longer hear a word she was saying, for they had continued walking down the street, completely out of ear-shot now.

They stole a glance at each other, and with a common understanding, proceeded into the trees, masking their chakra as they followed Sakura.

Kakashi had, coincidentally, been walking home from an event with Genma, when he had spotted the twins trailing behind Sakura and Hagane Kotetsu.

He shook his head and smirked, "So that's what it takes for them to use teamwork."

* * *

Author: I am really sorry this chapter took so long. I had intended to get it out before the year mark—but a weeks ago I was to the ER to have an emergency appendectomy, and I have since, been on bed rest. I probably would have been in better shape by now had it not been for a few factors…I am allergic to pain medication—so I couldn't take anything for the pain. And I went to see The Dark Knight (amazing—go see it if you haven't) and was in extreme pain after, I couldn't hobble back to the car safely. Anyways, the day after the showing, found out I had carpol tunnel in my right arm, and it's been nearly impossible to move it—so finishing this chapter hurt…Literally.

I've effectively, at the moment, gotten rid of my writers block. I had to over come the recent acts in the manga, as they interfered with my story. But I've got it mostly sorted out now. But **I should warn you now—there will be spoilers in upcoming chapters.**

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone. I never thought this story would become so popular, especially when I had contemplated scrapping it a few chapters in. **You all have been terrific and a great deal of support. Thank you very much.**

I also wanted to know if anyone's seen **Youtube users xXx123Roseta123xXx's SaiSaku, "I Hate Everything About You" amv**? It's really good, and if you haven't seen it, I recommend you check it out. Panic Studios is working on some really long projects, so we haven't been able to scratch on our SaiSaku amv plans. So I was really pleased to find xXx123Roseta123xXx's SaiSaku amv.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Sai couldn't tell you why Sakura had let Kotetsu walk her home, when she was a capable kunoichi. He couldn't tell you why she giggled and smiled at him when he wasn't particularly funny. And he couldn't tell you why Sakura had invited Kotetsu in for tea. But he _could_ tell you that he and Sasuke had been in a tree outside Sakura's appointment for more than and hour and a half.

And he could tell you that he and Sasuke were both equally annoyed.

They had followed them to Sakura's home and had been in the tree since her invite. They had been displeased alone with his presence but now they practically had to do everything just to keep their chakra hidden.

It didn't help that the only tree with a view of Sakura's apartment was across the street. This limited their view of her kitchen and dinning area.

"How much tea are they _drinking_?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth as he nearly snapped a branch he had been holding onto while he leaned, trying to get a better view.

Sai's eyes moved over Sasuke, whom seemed to be unnerving unusually fast, but he said nothing, and allowed his eyes to follow back to Sakura's apartment. He didn't know what to say—he really had no experience with situations like these. He had never followed a girl while she was with another guy—not even when Sakura had been alone with Sasuke. But he was just as anxious to learn more about the situation and what exactly was taking place inside the apartment.

Finally the door creaked open and some light parted the shadows on the pathway from her door to the streets, alarming the twin siblings to hide further into the branches of the tree they were perched in.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up so late," Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Not at all," Sakura gave a smile, "I enjoyed talking with you. We're still on for lunch tomorrow?"

Kotetsu nodded, a smile of his own flashing in response to Sakura's. "See you tomorrow."

Sai wasn't paying much attention to the situation like Sasuke probably was. Instead Sai was unconsciously sizing Hagane Kotetsu up. He was considered a top ninja, and one of the Hokage's personal staff members, but Sai had never been in a combat fight where he had seen any of Kotetsu's skills.

What it came down to was one simple question:

Could Kotetsu be a competition?

Not just in fighting, but for Sakura.

Once Sakura had resumed her position safely behind the door of her apartment, and Kotetsu was some distance down the street did Sasuke and Sai descend from the tree.

"We can't watch them for lunch tomorrow." Sai stated, recalling their departing conversation.

Sasuke's eyebrow arched, "Why not?"

Sai admitted to himself he found it strange that Sasuke could be so absentminded about training just because they suddenly had new competition. "Kakashi-sensei said we had training—you said yourself it will—"

"Probably be on teamwork," Sasuke finished, a smirk on his lips. "So we'll just look at this as a little teamwork assignment."

This time Sai arched his eyebrow in response, "How are you going to get that approved by Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke tilted his head in what seemed to be disbelief, "Kakashi-sensei's always late anyways." His ebony eyes were slanted, "He probably won't even be around till after lunch."

Sai had to acknowledge Sasuke's plan. "Okay then." He did however have one question, "What do we do if they pursue a relationship?"

Sasuke just stared at him.

"Sakura did say we were only teammates and that she wasn't _"an Uchiha sport," _what if she meant that?"

Sasuke glanced back up at Sakura's apartment, just in time to see the light in her bedroom on the top floor go out. "Sakura is not a good ninja."

Sai wanted to argue halfway, but Sasuke continued.

"Since we were young, Sakura's never been able to stop from showing her emotions." Sasuke's eyes still lingered on Sakura's bedroom window. "She's not like you and I. She cries when she's sad, and she yells when she's angry." Sasuke turned back to him, "She can't stop her feelings, she can't give either of us up so easily."

With that, Sasuke started to head in his direction of the Uchiha compound, intending on heading home for the night.

"But that's the problem, isn't it?" The rhetorical question surpassed his lips, but he wasn't really looking to hear the answer, ask Sasuke wasn't completely willing to answer anyways.

While his twin walked on his way, Sai stood there, coal eyes fixated on Sakura's bedroom window.

It had unnerved him to be outside while she talked with Kotetsu behind closed doors, and away from convenient windows. It stirred that familiar emotion of jealousy he had felt towards Sasuke previously.

It sent hundreds of questions into his mind. During her late night tea party, he had been considering her words from earlier with heavy context.

He stood there, practically sweating over whether or not he had lost her as a friend, because of some misplaced emotions.

A flash of Kotetsu smiling at Sakura as she invited him in entered his mind and he bit his lower lip in frustration.

He had to admit he wasn't just scared of losing the bond of friendship when it came to her. He was afraid of much more. He didn't want to lose the way she would carefully glance at him, when she thought no one was looking, only to turn away a pink tinge forming on her features.

He hadn't quite become used to the softer affects he had on her. He was only accustomed to her yelling and threatening to injure him or actually beating him to a pulp.

He had just gained knowledge and perspective on vital emotions. And he had just realized he was her first love. There was no way he was willing to let it all slip between his grasp now.

He understood why Sasuke had acted so territorial about her before.

Sai had criticized him, calling him possessive.

But what man didn't want to possess Sakura in some way?

He had known of Naruto's old crush, and Sasuke and Kotetsu were obvious. But were there others?

Kiba had _seemed_ harmless while flirting, and Shino was too quiet—what was he _really_ thinking when he was around the Cherry Blossom?

How long had they all noticed her attractive shape, sharp mind, and exhilarating smile before him?

_Hell, he was even suspecting his teacher to have a small crush on her!_

The only person he was sure didn't have a thing for team Kakashi's medic was Nara Shikamaru, whom without a doubt, had his own medic troubles that he was preoccupied with at the moment.

Sai narrowed his eyes, wondering why he was only realizing everything now. He seemed so oblivious to everything involving her. From her strength, fake smiles, knowledge, stubbornness, and right down to her beauty.

He had been the last one to really see her.

If his parent's hadn't placed him in Danzou's care, if he had grown up alongside her like Sasuke and Naruto, would he have realized all of this about her, sooner?

Would he have fought in his mind over duty or bonds?

He couldn't comprehend much of anything besides her lately. Training and concentrating in general were harder for him lately. His thoughts kept diving back to her and their kiss, and his competition with Sasuke.

When he was at home, she was all he could draw or paint.

No matter what he intended to sketch, it always came out looking the same:

_Eye-grasping smile--short hair—big eyes._

If he tried to paint anything, scenery, for example, it had a pink sunset, or pink fields, or pink _cherry blossoms_.

He wondered how Sasuke remained undistracted.

Sai had been so caught up in forming bonds and friendships, to Sakura, he hadn't even seen Kotetsu coming!

He wondered now, if he had felt this way about Sakura earlier, would he have noticed Kotetsu's attraction?

He and Sakura worked for the Hokage for years, this alone must have presented them with frequent passing time and exchanges in conversation.

What was their relationship?

Were they comrades? Acquaintances? Friends? Close-friends? Confidants?

Had she ever once shared her inner thoughts or feelings about him or Sasuke, with Kotetsu?

A loud gust of thunder rang in his ears, distracting him as raindrops fell from the sky, soaking him almost instantly. He looked up to the sky, and then stole a glimpse back at her bedroom window one more time, wondering what it was that made her so magnetic.

A strike of lightening flashed across the sky, and his intuition told him to take it as a warning to make his leave, as he had remembered during some missions how his kunoichi teammate would awake to thunderstorms easily.

On his walk home, he passed the hospital, and wondered, though vaguely, as not wanting his mind to wonder and make him suffer in anguish over details, how Sakura's lunch with Kotetsu would go tomorrow.

He was perplexed whether or not Kotetsu was the type of guy to hit on, flirt or put the moves on a female.

He would have to ask Nara Shikamaru tomorrow.

He didn't want any surprises about Kotetsu's character. It wouldn't be good if he suddenly did something that made Sai and Sasuke lose their…_Composure_.

He reached his apartment in no time, which was good do to the sudden drop in temperature as the storm continued on. He was eager to be out of the storm and finally put him and his thoughts to rest. When he reached for his door, he noticed his door was not only unlocked, but slightly open. He clenched his jaw, placing his right hand over his weapon carefully, and he slowly stepped inside, trying to alert himself to any presence waiting for him.

Before he could sense it or avoid it, a hand reached out, grasping his throat and thrusting him up, slamming him against one side of his apartment wall, knocking down a few of his paintings as well as the air out of him.

He clenched his hands around his attackers wrist, trying to break his grasp.

A sinister, but low laugh that sounded almost like a growl was audible from another corner of his apartment, but the accomplice remained in the shadows just like his partner.

Sai tried to gasp out a word, but was interrupted by a chilling voice. "Tell me…Anbu…" The one grasping his neck spoke tauntingly. His face moved out of the shadows and was illuminated by the small amount of moonlight from the clouded sky. He had dark hair, and fair skin. His red eyes were spinning with black pools, and his smirk had something ominous about it, "Why is my brother so _fixated_ on the pink haired kunoichi?"

Sai clenched his eyes closed tightly, trying desperately to keep his sharingan from activating.

_Uchiha Itachi was in Konoha._

* * *

Author: Greetings! I know this chapter was probably pretty boring with Sai's thoughts. But I really want to expose all that he's feeling and thinking, as this is sort of about emotions, and what makes or breaks them for us.

Before I thank you for reviewing and favorite/alerting, I would like to thank all of you who wished me well from my surgery. I really appreciated it.

And thanks again so much for reading, reviewing, adding to your favorites, and alerting. I am really glad you all are enjoying it, and have stuck with it so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Sai bit his tongue in an attempt to keep from screaming, and swallowed the metallic-tasting blood in his mouth as he felt the backlash of Itachi's attack. He lay on the floor now, breathing hard, trying to ignore the pain from his wounds as best as he could.

In his moments of pain, he recalled that his record books had indicated that Uchiha Itachi, his,_ older brother_, used Genjutsu. But this attack was nothing of the sort. This attack was _real_—a different method of getting information than his usual behavioral patterns, and Sai didn't quite understand why he was breaking out of his routine, and being so hostel.

Another laugh was made from, what sounded to be the corner of the apartment again, "You know Anbu won't talk by those methods—you'll have to use _that_." The high frequency voice ground in.

"Hn," Itachi agreed, and Sai could vaguely acknowledge that he sounded like another Uchiha. He couldn't register more than that similarity—Itachi's hands fisted to the collar of Sai's shirt and he pulled Sai from the floor of the apartment, thrashing him to the wall again. Sai didn't need to open his eyes to know Itachi had reached to the floor again to pick up his tanto that Itachi had knocked from his hand when he had entered upon his apartment to the ambush.

"Oh?" The other voice sounded surprised, "You never use weapons…"

Sai didn't have time to think about what exactly Itachi was going to use the tanto for—he was trying to come up with an escape plan that would allow him to flee without so much as opening an eye lid.

Before he could process another thought, Itachi had shoved the blade of the small sword into Sai's shoulder. Before Sai could scream or wince at the pain (which ever his pride would have allowed), Itachi had continued to drive the blade through Sai's flesh, and muscles, and into the wall behind him, holding him in place. Feeling the blade force through his back and through his flesh, before it was implanted into the wall, made his eyes uncontrollably widen in shock.

He shut his coal eyes immediately.

The other Akatsuki member scoffed, "Looks like he already knows to avoid your Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Maybe," was Itachi's short response, though judging from his tone, Sai wondered if Itachi could read that there was more to the situation than just avoiding his genjustu.

"I'll ask you again," his patience seemed to be slipping. "What is the relationship between my brother and the pink haired kunoichi?"

Sai didn't answer. Instead he was waiting for the next attack. He wondered what it would be this time. Maybe he would remove the tanto and pierce it through another part of his flesh, or perhaps he would stab through an organ.

But the attack wasn't sudden in a reply to his silence.

Instead, both men seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Perhaps your brother is ready to fill the mansion with little Uchiha's…" Itachi's teammate seemed to take amusement in his conclusion.

"They're _only_ teammates," Sai growled, angry at the insinuation.

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Is this jealousy?"

The other voice laughed, "The Anbus' got a thing for your brothers kunoichi."

Sai snarled in their direction, "She's _not_ his."

"I have a feeling my little brother feels the same way about her belonging to you." Though Sai hadn't opened his eyes, he could tell Itachi was smirking.

And Sai feared he had said too much. It was Anbu code to not give away your weaknesses. And his new emotions had betrayed him and given Itachi something to hold over his head.

He almost preferred that he had opened his eyes instead of speaking.

"She must be something special if she can distract an Anbu." The sonic sound of the other man laughing rang in the apartment.

"She did have them stalking her for over two hours." Itachi sounded amused as well.

Sai snapped his head up, "Y-You were following us?"

Itachi seemed impassive in his answer, "Observing." Itachi corrected him.

Panic erupted through Sai's mind—they knew were Sakura lived.

And it was his fault.

Well, _technically_ it was Sasuke's fault—and if Sai got out of this predicament he would surely beat the sense out of him. After all, Itachi wasn't after Sai—yet. Itachi was merely toying with his other brother as if he were a cat, and Sasuke a mouse.

"Stupid Sasuke," Sai muttered in his realization.

"Heh." The anonymous ninja didn't seem as amused as he was moments before, and the sound of grinding teeth was audible from his direction.

Itachi's reaction was more physical as he grasped the edge of the tanto imbedded in Sai's shoulder. He pulled it out in one quick motion, and then stabbed it into Sai's left leg.

He groaned, trying to hold back his pain. He briefly wondered how his teammates would find him. Who would be the first on the scene? Would it be Kakashi-sensei? Or would it be his twin—Sasuke? Perhaps Naruto would stop by on his way to the ramen stand and find his corpse implanted to the wall…

Itachi yanked the blade out of Sai's leg hastily.

What would Sakura's reaction be to his death?

Would she cry?

Or would she run into Sasuke's arms—quite possibly the most dangerous place for her with Itachi on the loose and playing psychological games?

The thought lessened his pain for a moment and in heightened his rage. Uncontrollably, as if he was moved by something unseen, or possibly by his bloodline limit, maybe just subconsciously, he opened his eyes.

He caught the tanto blade in his hand, letting it slice across his fingers, before Itachi could puncture his flesh again, and Itachi had immediately looked up into his eyes.

He didn't know if his eyes had turned red and black.

He didn't know if Itachi had noticed that he too, carried the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan.

He didn't know if he put the pieces together, and linked his appearance to Sasuke's.

He was now in a black world with a red-orange sky, and red moon. His arms spread and held out and secured down onto some strange  
"X"—tilted and proportioned weird, while his legs were fastened together at the bottom.

Itachi was standing in front of him, a katana in his hand. "This is the world of Tsukuyomi. Starting now, I will stab you with this sword for 72 hours."

Sai's eyes widened, and he fought his restraints, trying to get free.

Itachi didn't say anything; he merely shoved the sharp blade into Sai's gut.

Sai choked on his blood and winced.

A moment later, the wound was gone and now there were two Itachi's, holding katanas before him.

They didn't waste anytime thrusting the swords into him.

Sai coughed up blood, "This is more than…Genjutsu." Sai's strangled reply sounded like a man dying.

"The pain is real enough." Itachi paused, pondering something. "This—is what comes with being an Uchiha."

Sai was not aware of the meaning behind Itachi's heavy words.

This time it was three Itachi's standing in front of him, with three katanas. And all though the wound was healed, the scarring pain remained. Sai's breathing was harsher and irregular, and he could hear his heart hammering away at his chest.

No amount of Anbu training prepared him for this.

"72 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds remain." Itachi's voice sounded like a repetition of a programmed soldier.

Sai hissed through his teeth as he felt the cold steel plunge into him again, times two.

And now, where there were more Itachi's, there was another Sai—across the way, watching himself get stabbed.

He could mutinously, see and feel from both bodies, what was being done to himself.

"72 hours, 58 minutes, and 59 seconds remain."

His head fell, neck bent as he tried to control his breathing. His breathing was getting faster, and his vision was starting to slack.

Mentally, his body was at its limit.

And briefly, in the back of his mind's subconscious—he wondered how long Sasuke would have lasted under these conditions.

Sai pushed the thought back, and attempted to lift his head, trying to glare at his torturer when he noticed another figure, on another "X" beside another version of himself.

He could tell by the frame of the figure it was a female. And he instantly knew it was Sakura's, and his eyes enlarged with fear.

Genjutsu or not—he could not watch this.

He closed his eyes before he felt the cold blades run through him again, he refused to see the same thing done to Sakura, but in Itachi's world, he could still show him behind closed eyelids, and Sakura's screams could still pierce his ears.

He was in hell.

* * *

Author: I had originally planned to end this chapter with something different—but decided that would be a better opening.

Thanks again for enjoying, reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and alerting. And thank you for all the "get well" wishes. I'm recovering fine after the surgery, so far.

Notes/Comments****on this chapter--Ah, about Tsukuyomi...I understand that after Itachi says 72 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds remain, he follows with--71 hours, etc...However that was when he battled Kakashi. And Itachi explained to him he controls that world. That he can manipulate time and space however he wants. So in this chapter, he made it go slower, where for Kakashi it was an hour--the minute drags on for Sai. I justify this in the fact that Itachi wants information from Sai, as where in the manga and anime, Kakashi was just basically a road block. I also justify it in the fact that Kakashi has had more combat experience, including in genjutsu, and he's had more experience with the Sharingan, he knows more. Sai just had his first training day really. And if those reasons still bother readers--well then it's just _fanfiction_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Uchiha Secret**

**

* * *

  
**

Sai could feel the unsteady rhythm of his heart pounding against his chest. He could feel how slow, and light it faded with each beat as his lungs burned for air.

He was dying.

He could feel his blood pouring from the wounds where Itachi had stabbed him--speared him to the wall. He could feel his blood running down the side of his face, and it flowing from several other wounds.

He wasn't trapped in Itachi's tormented genjutsu anymore, and he could no longer hear the sidekick's laugh—they had left him alone to die.

His throat filled with fluid and once it reached his mouth his senses told him it tasted like iron, which he now assumed to be blood, and he began to choke in an attempt to cough.

"He can't breathe!" He heard a panicked voice yell, and suddenly he could feel hands on him. "Oh god…Sai…" He heard his name break on the owner's lips as if they were as breathless he, and he instantly knew it was Sakura.

When had she arrived? How long had he been out? He didn't even remember his last moment in the genjutsu…

He tried to pry his eyes apart, if nothing else than to get one last look at her.

Maybe warn her about Uchiha Itachi before she went home to find him waiting inside her house.

His eyelids were heavy, and even when he attempted to force them open, all he could make out was a bright light, and a blur of pink.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Each syllable took twice the energy from his lungs and unstable heart.

"Don't talk!" She hollered at him, her hands laid above his separate wounds, and he could now feel a small burst of heat, like a small flame burning brighter with each second, resonating within him.

"Sa-kura…" He ignored her order, and in took air, his chest heaving slightly, he attempted to sit up as he warned her again. "Y-You need to…"

Her hand slammed him flat on his back, "No, you need to shut up and lay down before I kill you myself!" She didn't wait for him to reply, she immediately went back to work on closing his wounds.

She wasn't going to let him try to save her life. She was too busy trying to keep him alive. Sai closed his eyes and smirked, she was too selfish. Sasuke had been right about Sakura's emotions controlling her. She would probably still be working on his body at least ten minutes after his last breath, and if that was the case, he wouldn't waste it: "I love you…Ugly."

He wished he could have kept his eyes open to see her reaction.

* * *

He didn't have a lot of memories. He remembered his first time meeting Sakura and saving her from bullies. And he remembers his Anbu brother. But now, dying and taking his last breath, he is forced to remember something else, almost a revelation of sorts. He recollects the beginning of a day, when his training was interrupted, and he was forced to wait on a bench, for Danzou-sama to finish his meeting. He recalls how bright it had been in Roots that, how he could almost feel the heat of the Sun's rays, and smell the fresh turn of spring in the air as the wind blew the sent mixture of grass, leaves, flowers and Konoha all into his senses.

He sees a younger version of himself, no more than six, sitting with a woman who has dark eyes and hair similar to his own. Her smile is warm as it stretches to her eyes as she looks at him, handing him what she called Mitarashi dango. He just glanced up at her, and then his eyes reverted to the door in front of them, ignoring the smell of the sweet rice and spicy sauce. She had tagged along with her husband, leader of the Uchiha clan, but remained outside the room where he was having a meeting with two Anbu's and Danzou-sama.

"Kodomo…" He hears her say. He looks up at her, knowing he is betraying his training by not remaining forward. "It's good," she pushes the treat to him.

"He will not accept that, Uchiha-san." He hears Danzou call from the open door. He sees the woman's smile fall as she glares at the man addressing her for a brief moment, before her face becomes as impassive as an Anbu. "He has been trained not to accept anything from anyone, whether if be food or help." A smirk is attached to his lips.

The noble woman doesn't answer, instead, she looks to her husband, a tall man with faded brown hair, who only extends a hand to Danzou-sama, which Sai noted as a greeting, or in this case, a farewell. "Thank you for the updates on Itachi's mission."

Danzou's visible eye closed as his lips turned up slightly, "Of course I couldn't give specifics, but from my history with Anbu, I'd say he'll do fine. How is Itachi's Otouto-san?"

The nobleman looked at the ground briefly, "Always training." His eyes returned to meet Danzou's once more. "He's in a hurry to catch up to Itachi."

Danzou's lips turned upwords and he turned to the female again, "Mikoto-san, you've been blessed with baring fine sons."

She stared at him with her big shadowy irises and an unreadable expression for a moment, before answering him: "I appreciate that, thank you." She averted her eyes back to studying Sai once more, with another hidden expression on her face.

Sai didn't understand much that transitioned between the adults. As far as he could tell, they were all trained Anbu. So he didn't dwell on any of the words. He wasn't interested in their conversation, there was no way it could be used as information. So his training told him it was to be "back-dated" and labeled as "useless." And he certainly wasn't paying much attention as he and Danzou walked the couple to the exit, while the two men continued with their chatter on families. He heard the woman speak again, on something called a Spring Festival, she directed her conversation to him specifically, and how she had hoped he could see it.

Sai just stared blankly at her in return, but the curiosity was planted in his mind.

_What was a Spring Festival?_

"These Anbu soldiers don't go out for anything other than missions, Mikoto-san." Danzou corrected her.

It wasn't until they were at the top of the exit that Sai had caught a real breath of fresh air and turned his attention towards the path he knew would lead him to Konoha. It was true. Besides two training sequences, he hadn't been outside of Roots. He could hear the birds, and the trees blowing in the wind, and before he could stop himself, he had moved out into the light, as if his body was moving on instinct, ignoring his training and obedience lessons.

His legs were moving of their own accord, and he compared the difference of the Earth between up here and down in Roots, noting how soft it was above, rather than below. The slight breeze was refreshing. He inhaled, filling his lungs with the musky scent of tree-bark and grass, with a hint of a pleasant fragrance. A flash of pink caught his eyes, and he turned to see three small females chasing and harassing a smaller one with pink hair and wide green eyes that were filled with tears.

* * *

Sai jerked upright from his bed, his eyes wide at the realization of the memory that he had just observed. His bed sheets fell from his upper-body at the action, and he noted that he was in the Konoha hospital (_again_), and that Kakashi and the Fifth Hokage were standing beside his bed.

"What happened?" He spattered before either had the chance to properly look at him.

"That's what we'd like to know," Tsunade replied, crossing her arms.

_"No_." Sai objected. "_Why am I here? I was dying_…" But he already knew without having to hear the answer:

"Sakura-san healed you."

"W-Where—"

Tsunade interrupted him; "Resting in a bed in another room." She paused and studied him for a brief second before carrying on, "Her chakra was depleted before they even brought you to the hospital."

He knew he was right in guessing that she would be stubborn enough to work on him even after death (assuming he did actually die). He remembered her temper and stubborn voice when she forcefully insisted that he quit talking while she attempted to save his life.

He then remembered his last words to her.

"Can I see her?"

Kakashi hadn't said anything yet, he merely glanced at the Hokage, who now had her hand on her hip as she debated her next words in her head, seemingly in a careful manner. "She's not even awake yet, Naruto and Sasuke are with her now."

That, of course after his recent attack, was not reassuring.

Itachi knew she was a weakness, a way to get to Sasuke.

Which then brought on another question:

"How did she find me?"

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously, as if he was assuming she had been up to no-good, like a teenager sneaking out passed curfew, "That remains unclear." He sighed, "But more importantly," he raised his finger as if pointing out a solution, "Akatsuki attacked you, didn't they?"

Sai grasped the sheets in his fist, "They ambushed me as soon as I walked in my door."

Kakashi didn't seem surprised, "Are you able to describe the ninja's who attacked you?"

Sai squeezed the linens tighter in his hands, remembering the red and black eyes that forced nightmare upon nightmare on him. "Uchiha Itachi…And I don't know the other ninja. He was in the shadows, and I never got a good look at him."

"Do you know why they attacked you?" Tsunade asked.

He tilted his head back slightly, "He only asked me questions concerning Uchiha Sasuke."

This seemed to surprise the two shinobi, as they raised their eyebrows in response.

"They didn't ask about the Kyuubi?" The shock omitted from Tsunade's voice.

Sai shook his head, "Not once."

_"Interesting_," Tsunade hummed.

"Seems Itachi has ulterior plans, other than capturing the Kyuubi for Akatsuki." Kakashi speculated.

Tsunade moved to Sai's side, "How are you feeling?" She then rested her hand against his forehead, "You're wounds were all healed completely, muscles and tendons included. But mentally, it might take you another day or two to fully recover."

"I'm just sore," Sai brushed her off.

"Not to mention you had lost quite a bit of blood." Tsunade ignored him, "Yamato donated some for you though, you should be fine."

Kakashi stood from his chair and moved by the bed now, scratching his head, "It's unusual for Itachi's behavior to be so physically violent, what happened?"

Sai gave a fake smile, "I wasn't giving him the answers he wanted."

"Ah," Kakashi muttered, "I see."

"Those, of course, were his first methods." Sai fought with another memory of the genjutsu and could almost feel the pain of the swords again. "When he caught me in a moments weakness, and I had opened my eyes, he trapped me in his Sharingan."

Kakashi's eye enlarged, "Tsukuyomi?"

Sai nodded, "He willed time to pass at his discretion, stabbing me for what seemed like hours, he forced to only be minutes."

"Did he see your Sharingan?"

Sai shook his head once more, "I managed to control it."

Tsunade was about to comment, when Sasuke knocked on the doorframe, "Sakura's awake."

Sai felt his heart lift with instant relief.

Tsunade stole a glance at Kakashi, "That's good, we have some questions for her." She then moved to the door, and gazing over her shoulder at Sai, she said: "Thank you Sai." And with that the two shinobi vacated the room, Sasuke about to follow.

"Uchiha," Sai called from his bed.

Sasuke exhaled, annoyed. "Stop calling me that—it's annoying if you have the same last name."

Sai didn't waste time bickering: "Uchiha Itachi attacked me."

Sasuke stilled at the name of their brother as if haunted by it. Finally, he spoke: "Does he know about you?"

Sai shook his head, "He didn't seem to." His eyes tapered, "He wanted information."

Sasuke's mouth twitched at Sai's apprehension to tell him the whole story, but before he could yell, he continued: "About you."

He wasn't sure how Sasuke would perceive this information. He was expecting anger to be the most likely response, but Sasuke's composure remained firm as he took in his words. So Sai contemplated and composed his next few words carefully:

"We should stay away from Sakura."

Sasuke glared at him in response, clearly objecting his idea.

"He wanted to know the relationship between you and Sakura," Sai continued, "He observed us following her, and then ambushed me at my apartment." Sai let his eyes avert to the floor. "We've put her in danger."

The room drifted into silence as both men seemed to agree to the new arrangement. Now all Sai had to do was somehow take back the words he had said to Sakura while on his deathbed…

"Sakura's a Kunoichi, she knows the risks of her job." Sasuke's cold voice reminded Sai of Itachi's cold steel sword being thrust into his gut.

"_What?"_

He stared at the man before him, shocked that he was even joking at a time like this. Sasuke turned, ignoring Sai's question, he moved toward the door.

Sai narrowed his eyes, "You can't be serious."

Sasuke cast his eyes over his shoulder fiercely, "I will use any means necessary to kill Itachi."

* * *

**Author:** And now you're going to see how different twins can be. Thanks again for enjoying, reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and alerting. And thank you for all the "get well" wishes.

**Notes**— **Otouto-san is used when talking about another person's younger brother.

**Kodomo--means child, or kid.

**Yes, Yamato and Sai both share the same blood type, which would be A.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Uchiha Secret**

**

* * *

  
**

He felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as his heart pounded faster, anger torrent over his body. He clenched his fist and felt his muscles flex in reaction as his body shook with rage.

Although Itachi was the Uchiha he wanted revenge on, Sai had _no_ inner conflict over beating Sasuke down right now. His words were unacceptable.

_Use any means necessary to kill Itachi?_

_How could he be okay using Sakura at all?_

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on calming down. He had just been on his deathbed—and he was quick to losing his self-control.

"Funny isn't it?"

His dark eyes moved to the doorway, seeing Kakashi standing there, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame of the door. He stared at him with a blank look on his face, not understanding.

Kakashi nudged his head on emphasis to the room next door. "Years of training to be perfectly emotionless…And they all get wiped out by one female."

Sai couldn't see Kakashi's face, but he pictured a smirk there.

Sai processed his sensei's words, "Why isn't Sasuke affected?"

Kakashi placed his hands in his pocket, his gaze wandering to the floor, "That would be simple…He's spent his whole life training himself not to be tempted, by her, by all distractions...While you didn't even know temptation existed."

He contemplated his sensei's words, confused. If he chose to ignore the significance of her existence in the manner that Sasuke did—he would not be acting as a good friend. But if he chose to allow himself to be tempted and affected by her, he was putting her life in danger—presenting the same problem as not being a good friend.

It was a double-edged sword.

And he had to be careful with his decision, otherwise he would be stabbing both him and Sakura with it.

Sai leaned back in his bed, and turned his gaze to the window.

You couldn't draw a line with emotions like you could with logic and rules.

* * *

It took a whole hour of interrogation, and check-ups before Sakura made her way to his room. He guessed they had probably filled her in on what happened with Itachi, since she had arrived after his departure…_Luckily_.

When she had entered, he was standing by his bed, reaching for his jacket to finish dressing.

"Sai…" His name came off her lips like seeing him was having water after trudging through the sands of Suna for days with the sun beating down on you in the dry air.

She shut the door behind her and he glanced up at her and took in her appearance. She was paler than normal, almost as pale as he was, and her expression looked tired. Before he could stop himself, a rush of emotions came at him and he glared in response at her form, "What did you think you were doing?"

Her eyes widen, taken aback by his sudden mood change. "W-what?"

His eyes hardened, and if looks could kill, she would have surely felt the cuts and slivers his eyes were attacking her with.

"Why were you at my apartment?" He ensued.

"_What?_" She asked slowly, irritation dripping from her question as her emerald eyes narrowed. When she realized he wasn't going to elaborate, she moved across the room, closer, incase she needed to hit him after what came next. "I was saving your _life_."

"_Why_ were you there?" When she didn't answer, he pressed on. "You said you were done with me—whatever that means."

Her eyes slit even more, and she jabbed his shoulder with her finger, pushing him slightly off balance with little force. "And _you_ said you loved me."

Sai regained his footing and paused for a moment, "I also called you ugly."

Sakura only stared at him, no reply forming.

He took this moment to finish placing on his jacket. Once the fabric was over his shoulders, he zipped it up and reached for his weapons, slightly pleased she didn't push the issue about his declaration. He didn't know how to handle that situation right now.

He was just going to do what Sasuke would—ignore it.

"_Why were you there?_" She repeated his question, her words defined with more of an edge to her tone.

He turned his gaze to hers.

Sakura glimpsed at the wall, avoiding his gaze. "When Kotetsu left…I waited behind the door, peering out the peephole." Sai didn't interrupt her—he wasn't going to admit to following her. "I saw you and Sasuke jump down from the tree." She glared again, accusingly and turned his words on him, "_Why were you there?_"

Sai studied her expression, and took note of her shaking fist by her side. He deliberated the past few days, considered his actions carefully. Then he sighed and offered her the best answer he could, "I don't know."

Silence fell over them again, and Sai just looked at the tile floor while Sakura fixated on the wall. He was about to speak when she beat him to it.

Her fingers danced across his bedspread, "Ino thinks you and Sasuke don't really have feelings for me," Sakura turned her gaze to meet him, but it was softer than the hard glare she had given him a few moments ago. "She says you're really just competing with each other." Her eyes fluttered to focus on the ceiling before he noticed the water rising in her eyes. "Sibling rivalry," she muttered.

Sai felt his breath hitch in his throat. He was in too deep in this to ignore it like Sasuke would. He had been trying to build bonds while Sasuke had been trying to severe them. He couldn't throw away what he learned. He couldn't forget Sakura. He reached for Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her and crushed her body to his in a tight hug.

One hand reached up to slide up her neck and grasp the strands of her soft rosette hair as he made an attempt to comfort her. He thought back to the conversation he had with Nara Shikamaru and he shook his head.

"Ino's blind with her own relationship problems right now—you can't listen to her," his fingers tickled the back of her neck. "What I feel for you…" His lips were close to her ear, and his breath caressed her face warmly as he sighed against her skin. "I may not always know how to put it into words…But it has _nothing_ to do with Sasuke."

Her arms circled around his waist and her fingers brushed themselves up against his shoulders to push him closer as her lips crashed against his.

It was different than their first kiss. This kiss was desperate, and eager. And he could tell Sakura wanted this—needed this. He closed his eyes and inclined into the kiss. His lips pressed hard against hers, and his hands gripped that back of her head to hold her there to him. He was vaguely aware that while his lips attacked hers, kissing, and sucking, he was slowly pushing her to his hospital bed.

He let his hand lower to her back as he supported her while gently leaning her on the bed, hovering over her. Her head hit the pillows, and her hands moved to grip his hair tightly. She drew him to her, his hips grinding against hers. He moved his arm out from under her and began to trace the curves of her body, from her arms down to the dip in her hips. His fingertips stroked down her thigh and under her knee as he lifted her leg to wrap around his waist.

He could now feel her fingers tracing the skin at the edge of his shirt before they pushed up his shirt, scraping her nails up and down his bare chest.

His thoughts suddenly got fuzzy at the contact, and his skin started to tingle. He mimicked her movements, and slid his hand up her shirt, his fingertips just barely grazing the side of her breast. She gasped into his mouth in response and pushed him off of her.

He stared at her eyes wide, "Did…Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura took a deep breath, a light blush flushed to her cheeks, and shook her head, "No, god no." Her green eyes wandered down his body, lingering over his abs for a moment before she sat up and looked him in the eyes again. "I…I just wouldn't be a good medic if I let you over exert yourself after being on your deathbed." Her eyes lowered to her hands.

He paused, choosing his next words carefully, "So this has nothing to do with Sasuke?"

Sakura gave a small smile and brushed her lips to his again. "No, nothing to do with Sasuke."

Sai pulled back and smiled, "Good."

Before either of them could get another word or action in, the Hokage stepped in with Kakashi and Sasuke at her sides, and Sakura and Sai dropped their hands from each other.

"Ah, Sakura," said the Hokage as she walked closer to the bed. "Good." She smirked slightly at her apprentice while everyone else seemed impassive. "We've deliberated, and decided that Sai shouldn't return to his place."

Kakashi tilted his head, "Incase Uchiha Itachi should come back for you."

Sai raised his eyebrow, "So then…?"

"He can stay with me," Sakura offered getting a raised eyebrow from her teachers and Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke interrupted. "Itachi can link you to Sai," He crossed his arms. "He can stay with me."

Tsunade smirked, turning her full attention to Sasuke as she crossed her arms, "Really? Because I won't tolerate another fight between the two of you."

Sasuke remained focused on Sakura and Sai, "Nothing will happen."

Tsunade nodded, "Alright, but if I hear about one fight—You're both demoted to genin."

Sasuke cast a side-glance at the Hokage, "As I said, nothing will happen."

Sai held Sasuke's stare, wondering if he could tell by Sakura's roughed hair and flushed cheeks what they had been up to previously. "When can I resume my training?"

Tsunade returned her gaze to him, "I'd say no sooner than three days. Sakura did a spectacular job in healing you, however you were near death, and thus we must make sure your muscles and organs are fine and relaxed before you start to…" She glanced at Sakura who averted her gaze, "over exert yourself."

Sakura's skin burned red.

"You should check in with Sakura in three days, just to be sure." The Hokage instructed before leaving the room.

Kakashi turned to leave, "Sasuke has information regarding the Sharingan at his house, so I expect you to have a broad knowledge when we resume your training."

Sai only nodded in response as their sensei left them alone.

Another uncomfortable silence passed between them. Before Sakura stood up from the bed. "So, I'm sure I'll see you before then, but don't forget, three days, okay?"

Sai tore his eyes from Sasuke's and looked to Sakura, nodding, "Three days."

Sakura gave another small smile, "Shall we say three-o-clock?"

He nodded once more.

"Good," She then passed him and Sasuke and walked out of the small hospital room.

Once she was out of sight and ear-shot, Sai glared at Sasuke, "So does this mean you're using me now to get to Itachi?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "This has nothing to do with Itachi."

Sai found himself grinning, "But it has everything to do with Sakura, doesn't it?"

* * *

Author: I was planning to release this on Christmas, but thought it would be better to release it on New Years Eve, in hopes of kinda of a New Year present, or something. Lol. Well, happy holidays and seasons greetings to everyone. Thank you for continuing to read this story, and thank you for reviewing, and favoriting. Although I predict this to have more than twenty-some chapters, I hope to be wrapping this up soon, because I have many more ideas for other chapter-fics. And thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Uchiha Secret**

**

* * *

  
**

The Uchiha district looked like a ghost town. Sai glanced at each rundown and broken house as Sasuke led them to the main Uchiha mansion.

In it's own time, long ago, it probably looked like it's own mini village—but now, with the broken windows, and abandoned homes, it looked more like an unmarked grave for those that were massacred.

Sai hadn't had a real family before, so what this all symbolized for Sasuke everyday, he couldn't imagine—but he had a small idea what seeing a reminder like this everyday might do to a someone.

Sasuke had lost everything and everyone he knew and loved in one night.

Though Sai couldn't fully understand—he pitied Sasuke.

But not much—for Sasuke had Naruto and Sakura, and it still wasn't enough, he wanted revenge, even if it meant more death, and Sai couldn't comprehend that either.

Sasuke stopped by a small lake, where a large house that looked to have at least six rooms and a deck wrapping around the side of it, came into view.

He walked to the door and took his shoes off, and Sai followed his direction immediately.

Sasuke led him in and paused in the main hall, "To the left is the kitchen," his back remained to Sai. "In front is the living room and back door, to the right there is a bathroom and four rooms. Your room is the second door on the right."

With that he began to trudge down the hall, not waiting for Sai to follow.

Sai did a quick overview; not noticing Sasuke had stopped walking.

"Do _not_ go in the room on the left," He warned, his voice intense and sharp.

He didn't wait for Sai to agree—he was walking back down the hall, and Sai didn't hear him stop until a door shut.

With Sasuke gone—he assessed the house more closely. Every window had its curtains drawn making the house even darker in the late night.

The kitchen seemed big, compared to the small apartment he had. The living room was vast but seemed empty. This came across as momentarily sad—big houses usually symbolized money and power, and/or big families, and this was no longer the case.

At a time, this room was probably occupied a lot. Sai could picture his father sitting in this room, playing with Sasuke as a baby, or maybe reading to Itachi, their mother smiling warmly at the scene.

The room probably didn't get much use as of the passed fifteen years.

A living room in a dead house seemed both ironic and depressing—so he moved his feet towards the hall.

He stole a glance at the door on the left, wondering if it was the room in which Itachi had slaughtered their parents, or if he had been morbid and ironic and slain them in the living room.

He wondered if Itachi had attacked their parents the same way he had assaulted him the other night. Force had to be involved, for he doubted a full-grown man being murdered by his thirteen year old son could be done with little effort.

Though, Itachi was reported to be different than the average teenager.

And he had been inducted into Anbu—which meant he had been taught to be a silent assassin. And taking out hit's, or orders that were bigger than you was never unheard of. But to be able to take on a whole clan by yourself?—That was unimaginable.

Sharingan had to have amplified his strength.

Sai instantly shivered as he recalled the dark night world and red moon—_Tsukuyomi_, Itachi had called his personal place for torture.

It was then that he felt his stomach drop. The memory of their kind mother smiling sweetly at him (unaware of whom he was), flashed in his mind. And he hoped to kami Itachi had never inflicted their mother with that hell.

He shook his head, and placed his hand on the doorknob to his room, second door on the right. He pushed the door forward and walked in. The bedroom was smaller than the living room, but larger than the one he had in his apartment. There was a single bed by the window—which had it's curtains drawn.

Sai didn't waste anytime; he shut the door, went to the bed, and passed right out.

He dreamt of Roots once more—of Anbu training at the young age of maybe five or six. He had just been taught a jutsu to use ink as a weapon, when a figure stopped in front of him.

It was an Anbu. He had long dark hair and a white wolf mask, the familiar Anbu attire; vest, guards, weapons.

He peered at Sai—watching him for a long moment, as if there was something between them that Sai had misplaced or not recognized.

It was at this comprehension, that even at a young age, Sai had to admit he felt a strange pull. He was drawn to this warrior, more so than anyone else he had ever met.

This stranger generated a curiosity in Sai as he seemed to study him further, behind his mask.

Through the narrow eye-slits, Sai could just see the man's eyes…

Red and black.

And he awoke, jolting up from his bed.

His eyes immediately searched the dim-lit room for the tall dark figure with the lone wolf mask, from his dreams. The room was vacant besides himself and some old furniture, but he still could have sworn he felt the strong presence of the stranger—as if the dream hadn't been some form of hallucination.

Yawning, Sai stretched his arms over his head and stood from the bed. He glanced out his window, noticing it wasn't quite dawn yet. He didn't have the urge to paint, nor the supplies, and he wasn't ready for breakfast at the moment.

He considered other tasks to keep himself preoccupied with, but after a minute of hesitation, which held an image of an angry pink-haired nurse in his mind—he dropped to the floor and started his pushups.

Lee-san had challenged him to add a thousand pushups everyday to his morning routine, and he wasn't going to let a hospital visit stop him from a friendly competition that could lead to strengthening of bonds. If anything, his recent trip to the hospital concluded he needed more training anyways.

He was not going to let Itachi get the better of him next time. He would have to train twice as hard, and master the Sharingan before Itachi had the chance to attack again.

Sai leaned his weight on his arms and legs as he nearly kissed the floor. Then he pushed himself up and repeated the process over and over. As his number of pushups increased, his room began to shift from a soft dim light, to a bright one as the sun started to rise, leaving the only darkness in his room to his shadow. It wasn't until the eight-hundredth and eighty-seventh pushup when he felt his muscle tug and seem to recoil. Sai bit his lower lip, and sat up.

Sakura would put him back in the hospital if he opened one of his sutures and nearly bled to death the day _after_ he was released.

Sai stood, lifting his shirt, and checking his bandage to make sure no blood had seeped through. It was still clean and white, and he almost gave a sigh of relief.

He folded his shirt back down and walked to the door, deciding now would be a good time for breakfast. He opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. He stole a glance at Sasuke's door, which still remained closed.

Somehow he couldn't picture his dark brooding brother cooking him a home cooked meal. He closed his door, sauntering down the hall and grabbed his shoes at the door. It wasn't until he had the second shoe nearly on when he smelled the scent of rice and eggs.

He removed his shoes and stepped into the kitchen. There was a plate of rice and eggs sitting on the table. Beside it sat a few scrolls and a note:

**_Training._**

**_Read the scrolls._**

His eyes lowered to the scroll next to the plate. He sat down in front of the table and he let his fingers spread the scroll while his other hand occupied a pair of chopsticks.

He took a bite of rice and began reading.

The top of the first scroll read _The Uchiha's Sharingan_.

Sai felt perplexed, not because of the study, but at the delighting meal—perhaps he and Sasuke were on the path to forming a bond…Or maybe they were just at a truce of at least cooperating with each other.

The next two days repeated in the same pattern: exercise, breakfast (again cooked and left by Sasuke), studying, more exercise, lunch, studying, more exercise, dinner, and bed.

Each day he felt his muscles strengthen a little more, which pulled a small smile to his lips as he noted how pleased he was with his progress. He and Sasuke had seemed to be making improvements in their relationship…Or…in their social circumstances, as well. They had moved from uncomfortable silence, to Sasuke questioning him on his studying of the Sharingan.

It was better than an awkward silence.

Though they didn't talk about their murdering brother, or about their rosette haired teammate, they kept their word to the Hokage, and hadn't fought once.

It was as if there was a silent treaty between them. And Sai was starting to wonder if Sasuke had finally accepted Sakura's feelings toward him and decided to let the issue be.

* * *

It had been a long day of patients, and tests. It was nearly three-o-clock, and Sakura had already finished all of her other rounds, except for the appointment she had with Sai. Ino had stopped by to check on Chouji—who had just returned from a mission with his father, in a lesser condition than when he had originally left.

Since he was making a speedy recovery, Ino had left him to rest and started walking the hospital's main floor with Sakura. Ino herself had just returned from a mission from the Grass country, and Sakura hadn't been able to update her about her recent kiss with Sai. Her cheeks were stained red at the memory as she repeated each and every detail to her overly-thrilled confidant.

Ino raised her eyebrow as she studied Sakura, "Are you sure he knows what he's saying? The guy was clueless about feelings and all," the blonds skeptic look proved her disbelief of the newly-found Uchiha's claim.

Sakura snorted and proceeded to ignore the cynical look she was receiving. "I'm sure he's serious, he knows he feels something for me."

Ino waved her off, "Yeah-yeah, I heard you. But are you willing to risk years of pinning after Sasuke, years of training for him, of chasing him, and bringing him back, are you willing to throw years of love away for just _something_?"

Sakura snickered lightly, "That's another thing, he said I shouldn't take advice from you when you can't even see your own relationship problems."

Ino blinked, and then stood straight up, hands on her hips, "My problems? What? What relationship problems do I have? I'm not dating anyone." Her eyes narrowed at Sakura's indifference to remain silent at the near word of single.

Ino jumped to defense again, "I don't have any relationship _problems_. I could have any guy I wanted. What _problem_ is he talking about?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know."

Ino's face flushed with anger, "Neither does he! He's wrong! How perceptive is a mime anyways!? I _do not_ have any problems!"

A small smirk of amusement tugged at Sakura's lips as she bit back her own laughter at Ino's outrage.

"Where is he!?" Ino demanded, shaking her fist.

Sakura couldn't contain her giggles anymore, "Oh Ino—"

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san!" A junior nurse called, nearly hysterical as she ran towards them. She latched her hands onto the bottom of Sakura's shirt, tugging as she cried out: "It's horrible—no one knows what to do!"

"Ayeka," Sakura acknowledge using a smooth voice in attempt to calm the girl. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The dark haired girl stared up at her with big dark eyes filled with fear and panic. "It's horrible! He's bleeding everywhere, and he won't listen…He just keeps asking for you and no one can get him to listen or sit still and he won't let anyone touch him and he's losing blood-" The girls ramblings could barely be made out through the frantic sobs.

Sakura glimpsed at Ino, sending a silent message in her eyes, and immediately ran down the hall to the trauma center where the nurse had been urging her to.

* * *

Sai had just finished his last scroll on the Mangekyou Sharingan. He stretched and leaned back, taking in all the information he had read.

With all the strength from the Sharingan, it weighed heavily on an Uchiha's eye. Though he had no history to prior knowledge of the medical field, with all that strain of power, he could only see it leading to blindness.

He wondered now if that was another reason Itachi had attacked him at night. Surely the evening provided an easier method to getting in and out of Konoha untraced, but perhaps it was also easier on Itachi's eyes to see in the dark, rather than the bright light of the day.

He decided he would run the theories by Kakashi or Sasuke later, he still had fifteen minutes to spare before he had to meet with Sakura for his checkup appointment, and he was in the mood for Ichiraku.

He put the scrolls away as Sasuke had always suggested he do before leaving, and placing on his shoes he left the house.

He shouldn't have been surprised to see Naruto sucking down a bowl of ramen. Naturally, he took the seat beside his teammate. "Naruto," he smiled as his blond colleague turned to him, bowl still connected to his lips, "Done training already?"

Naruto finished gulping down his bowl of ramen.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sai inquired, wondering if he had just missed his twin.

"Tch," Naruto placed the bowl on the counter and snorted. "That baka-teme…"

Sai raised an eyebrow, unsure what happened between the famous rivals now, they were known for infamous fights and battles.

"We're using our full power—like we normally do when we go all out, right?"

Sai nodded, speculating the winner already in favor of the dark haired ninja.

"Well," Naruto licked his lips, "We're going at each other, full force, and all of a sudden, the dummy just stops and I hit him with my full power Rasengan."

Sai just blinked, "What? Why?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know. It's like he wanted me to hit him or something…He probably was focused on something about Itachi."

Sai couldn't quite understand, Sasuke had trained with Naruto numerous times and had never landed himself in the hospital.

"When was this?"

Naruto shrugged, "About two-something."

Sai glanced around, "Where is he?"

Naruto shook his head, "With Sakura—he had me teleport him to the hospital…Good thing too, the idiot was bleeding all over…Sakura's gonna be with him for hours—hope she beats him up after she heals him."

Sai narrowed his coal eyes, examining Naruto's words carefully.

Sakura was tending to an emergency.

Which meant Sai's checkup appointment was delayed or cancelled until further notice.

Sasuke had planned this.

Well _damn_.

_So much for a truce._

_

* * *

  
_

**Author**: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I had a lot of stuff to deal with this passed month—I moved, and well, I got to go to three Detroit Red Wings games (my guilty pleasure and favorite team for the best sport ever), so who could blame me? It's a longer chapter than the shorter ones I've been putting up, and I've already started on the next chapter. So don't fret. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I had no idea this fic was going to be so popular. I'm glad you all like it. Take care, and thanks again.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Uchiha Secret**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sakura dashed down the hallways as fast as she could, only slamming her feet to the ground to stop when she was directly in front of the trauma center._

_Sasuke had his arm slung around Naruto's neck, as the blond tried to steady him. There was blood coming from his mouth and another stream seemed to trickle from his forehead._

_There was a large gapping wound in his side accompanied by a slightly smaller one in his chest. And at least three ounces of blood on the floor at his feet._

_Sakura's eyes widened in horror._

_Sasuke's eyes softened, nearly closing completely when he noticed her arrival. "S-Sa-Ku-Ra…" Sasuke stammered. His eyes now closed, and he slouched more, nearly falling and pulling Naruto to the ground with him._

_Naruto tightened his grip on him, taking most of his weight. "No you don't teme—Stay awake!"_

_Sakura rushed to his side, slinging Sasuke's right arm around her neck, "Help me move him into this room." She turned her gaze to her other staff members: "I'm going to need AB blood, transfusion tubes, and sterilizers."_

_She applied her strength to her arms as she lead them into the first available Emergency Room. "Lay him down gently," Sakura nudged them to the stretcher in the middle of the room. Once Sakura let go of Sasuke, Naruto picked him up and laid him down as Sakura had instructed him._

_Sakura reached her hands up Sasuke's uniform, and applying more than the average strength, she tore his shirt right down the middle, and yanked the remaining pieces at the sleeves, fully removing them from his body. She disregarded the ruined shirt to the floor._

_A small nurse came through the door, eyes wide like a small frightened forest animal. She handed Sakura a squeeze-bottle of sterilizer. "Haruno-san, um, are you requiring anesthesia?"_

_Sakura glanced down at a barely unconscious Sasuke, "No—we don't have time to get him breathing properly from it, get me an epidural anesthesia."_

_The nurse nodded and scurried out of the room._

_Sakura squeezed the sterilizer over Sasuke's wounds to disinfect them immediately._

_Naruto glanced down at Sasuke, "Sakura-chan, will he be okay?"_

_Sakura's eyes assessed his wounds again, "Provided we get the blood in him in time…" Her hands went to his stomach first, to the side where the larger wound resided. "What the hell were you thinking?—You nearly killed him!"_

_"Me?" Naruto hollered, "How am I supposed to know when my teammate decides to be reckless and laugh at death?"_

_Sakura paused, confused. She was about to ask what he was talking about when her medical team broke in the door, blood packets and tubes in their hands. They immediately went to work, setting up the heart monitor and connecting it to Sasuke's pulse._

_A male doctor, or nurse rushed to Sakura's side, placing a large needle in her hand._

_Naruto's eye grew huge, "Sakura-chan…What are you going to do with that?" Panic emitted from his voice as he backed away towards the door. Suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but here…Preferably eating ramen…_

_"Naruto you can go, I'll let you know how he is after." Without waiting for a response, she turned to another medical assistant, "Takaru, please inject this once we turn him on his side."_

_The dark haired male nodded, taking the needle in his hand. Sakura placed one hand on Sasuke's right side. "Because the main wound is on his right side—move him to the left. On three." She firmed her grip, while waiting for the others, "One…Two…" She locked eyes with two other medics, "Three," they rotated him to his side._

_Takaru moved forward, and once he placed the needle at Sasuke's lower back, he pushed down, shooting the epidural into his system._

_The medics placed Sasuke flat on his back once more. Sakura nodded to another nurse, "Clean his left arm, and get a vein ready, we need to get that blood into him now!"_

_The small nurse that had called her to this emergency nodded, grabbing the blood packets and tubes, she connected them to a needle another nurse was prepping. They moved thoroughly, sterilizing his arm, and then injected it into him._

_Sakura moved back to her previous state, her hands above the wound on his side. She closed her eyes and concentrated, allowing the feel of her chakra to flow through her, like the heat of a warm fire starting slowly. She poured it into Sasuke, focusing on the damage that had been inflicted onto his body; she began to heal him from the inside, out._

_It was another four and a half minutes before she looked up, his wound closing, leaving no mark, or scar from his grievance._

_"How's the patient doing so far?" She inquired, moving up to the wound on his chest._

_One nurse turned from the heart monitors, "Stable," she reported._

_Sakura nodded, "Good."_

_"Haruno-san, the patient's going through the second pack of the AB blood," reported another nurse._

_Sakura started pouring her chakra into the wound, "Find Yamanaka Ino—tell her to get Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino to the hospital to donate blood, now!"_

_The nursed dodged out of the room immediately after the order._

_

* * *

  
_

Shikamaru sighed and leaned his head on the back of the chair to stare at the white ceiling of the hospital as the nurse prepped his vein and inserted the needle. He turned to Ino, who watched the nurse with skeptical eyes.

"It'd make sense if this was from an outside attack. But the Uchiha gets blasted to bits by Naruto during training?—What the hell is that about?"

Ino turned her gaze to him, "I don't know—those Uchiha boys are fractured in the head."

"That's funny," Shikamaru snorted, "coming from someone who chased after two of them."

Ino glowered at her teammate, "I'm serious. Sakura's got her hands full. I'm so glad it's her in this love-triangle and not me."

Shikamaru turned his eyes to his bag, noticing in disappointment it was only half-full.

"And where does he get off?!" Ino hollered blatantly.

Shikamaru jumped in his seat, nearly taking the needle out of his arm, "What?"

Ino raged on, "Sai! That twerp! He said I'm _'too blind' to see my own relationship problems_." Ino scoffed, crossing her arms.

Shikamaru's mouth gaped open while his right eyebrow twitched slightly, "He did _what?_"

"I know, right? Ridiculous."

A small chuckle came from the other donor sitting beside them. Both Ino and Shikamaru turned to the dark figure in the chair, who was silent until a moment ago.

"Something funny about that Shino?" Ino asked, cracking her knuckles, while Shikamaru just glared at the hooded ninja.

Shino remained impassive from the blonds subtle threat, "He's observant than most."

Shikamaru kicked the chair out from under the bug-dealer. "Sorry, latent muscle reaction."

Shino picked up the chair and sat back down, "That's a slow reaction—you must be due for your _physical_."

Shikamaru's jaw tightened, he never considered himself a violent person, but the idea was becoming more and more appealing.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside the room, and the low sound of a scuffle.

"Sir! Sir!" A woman hollered from the hallway.

Ino rose from her seat and headed for the door, "What the hell?"

"Sir! You can't see her right now—She's with a patient!" The woman called again.

Ino opened the door to see Sai being restrained by two men and a middle-aged woman.

"I know—that's the problem," he replied, trying to break free.

"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse warned again.

"I have an appointment," he nearly snarled at the older woman.

Shikamaru exhaled, "Mendokusai." He stood, and noticing the bag of his blood to be full, he pulled out the needle carefully, as he had seen Ino do many times. He grabbed a near by bandage and slapped it across his arm and handed his bag to Ino as he walked out.

"Shika?" Ino was confused, "What are you doing?"

Before Sai could see the spiky-haired ninja approaching he felt his whole body go still.

Shikamaru walked in front of him, his features displayed no emotion. "Kagemane no jutsu." He informed him. "Let's take a walk, just _you_ and _I._"

"I'm sorry Nara-san," Sai narrowed his dark orbs, "but I'm not available at the moment."

Shikamaru smirked, "We'll see."

The nurse and two men loosened their grip on the dark haired ninja.

"Thank you Captain Nara," one of them replied.

Shikamaru nodded, and turning around began to walk down the hall and through the doors, Sai in toe behind him protesting as loudly as he was before.

Ino handed the blood to the nurse, and placed her hands on her hips, "He's going to over do it…"

* * *

Sasuke blinked, his vision was haze, and everything was a blur of white and hurt his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly together, and re-opened them to the bright light, trying to focus on the closes thing across from him.

Which appeared to be a white wall.

He steadied himself, lifting himself up from his arms as he attempted to sit up. He was in a hospital bed, in the Konoha hospital.

He recalled his last memory at seeing Sakura in the hallway.

"Easy, take it _easy_." The familiar voice instructed.

He turned his head to the direction of the voice, to see Sakura looking down at him from the side of his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke shrugged, blinking again, "Uh…Dizzy…A bit."

Sakura nodded, "That's the epideral, you'll probably be groggy for a few more hours."

Sasuke nodded and leaned back against the pillows.

"We also had to give you a blood transfusion." She scratched something down on her clipboard. "AB blood is rare—you should be grateful Shikamaru and Shino were on call to donate."

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he thought back to his training session with Naruto.

"Wanna tell me when you gained the power to let objects pass through you?" Sakura asked, glimpsing down at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? You know I can't do that."

Sakura threw her clipboard and pen to the ground, and shook her fist at him: "Oh _really_?! Then why the _hell_ didn't you dodge the Rasengan you baka?!" She fumed, her nostrils flaring like an angry dragon.

Sasuke flinched, "It's not _my_ fault!"

Sakura grabbed a hold of his nightstand and broke the wood clean off with one grip and a loud crunch. "Then _explain_ it to me." She said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke studied her for a moment, and then lowered his gaze. "I couldn't see…" He mumbled.

Sakura leaned forward, "Come again?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed, "I lost my vision." It wasn't technically a lie…His vision had gone blurry in the middle of the heated battle.

Sakura's gaze scrutinized him for a moment. Then, pulling out a small flashlight, she turned it on and pointed it into his eyes. "For how long?" She peered at the darkness in his eyes, remembering a time when she would get lost in their mysteriousness.

"About four—maybe five seconds." He paused a moment, rethinking his given answer. "I don't really remember—but it was enough to distract me."

Sakura turned off her flashlight, "Were you using your Sharingan?"

Sasuke gave a firm nod.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Has this happened before?"

Sasuke sighed, "No—not that I recall anyways."

"Hm, I can't be sure—it's not like we've treated a lot of Uchiha's for optometrist exams in the past few years…But I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn," he replied, not really sure there was a lead there anyway.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes at him, "In the mean time, you should be weary when using your Sharingan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Am I free to be discharged?"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief, "Did the words _blood_ and _transfusion_ go _in_ one ear and _out_ the other?"

Sasuke began removing all the wires attached to his skin, ignoring her sarcasm. He unplugged the needle from his arm, letting the iv drop to the floor.

"_Uchiha_," Sakura growled his last name. "Don't make me knock you out myself." She warned through a tight jaw.

"Sai was discharged after a day—I'll be fine." He snarled, standing from his bed. He walked to the closet and pulled out a dark uniform shirt Naruto must have brought him. He slid it on over his head and tugged his arms through the sleeves. Then he slipped on his vest and shoes, ignoring the threatening rise in the medic's chakra.

"Is this some kind of _my sword is bigger than your sword_, macho guy thing you've got going on between you two?" Sakura stepped in front of him, further cutting of his exit.

"Not at all." He moved to her side.

She blocked his view of the door, "Are you acting like this because he and I kissed again?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "You're trying to block my path?—You do remember I am faster than you, right?"

Sakura glowered at him in frustration, "You're not answering my question, you're jealous, aren't you?"

Sasuke snorted, "I'm jealous he got to leave earlier."

Sakura pushed her hand to let her palm rest against his chest with a slight force to send him back a few inches. "You're about to become a _**permanent**_ resident."

Sasuke let a cocky grin slip passed his cold features. He reached out and grasped her wrist tightly, bending her arm, he hurled her into the wall, slamming her there between it and him. He pressed his body against her and leaned down, licking his lips.

Sakura stared up at him with wide eyes, "What?—You're going to kiss me again?"

Sasuke dipped lower, his lips resting above her ear, "I don't have to," his hot words sent a slight chill coursing through her entire body as his grip on her lacked, and he left without another word.

* * *

**Author**: I started out writing this quite well and fast…And then I hit a block. I hope it all turned out okay. Thanks again for all the reviews—you guys are seriously great, and your words really encourage me to do my best.

_Notes—_

Mendokusai—_Troublesome._

Kagemane no Jutsu—_Shadow Possession Jutsu_

Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku (father of Sasuke, Itachi, and in this fanfic--Sai), Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino have AB blood.

Uchiha Mikoto (mother to Sasuke and Itachi, and Sai in this fanfic), and Sai have the blood type A.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Uchiha Secret**

**

* * *

  
**

Sai wasn't sure what he did wrong, but he didn't have time to look in any books on relationships and friendships to figure out why he was on the receiving end of Shikamaru's cold glare.

"Nara-san, I advise you to release me from your jutsu," he wasn't in the mood to fight with Nara Shikamaru… No, he was saving his chakra for his under-handing twin brother…

Shikamaru didn't release the jutsu, and his dark brown eyes didn't let up. "I told you not to go blabbing about your theories of myself and Ino," he hissed.

Sai blinked, "But I didn't—I haven't spoken to Yamanaka-san since-"

"When you tell something to Sakura, it gets back to the _other_ _woman_." He crossed his arms (forcing Sai to unwillingly do the same). "Now Ino's trying to figure out what you meant by her having relationship problems. And let me tell you—I've known this girl since she was born, she is _relentless_."

"No wonder you're so exhausted all the time," Sai replied.

Shikamaru bit his lip to keep from shouting, as he didn't quite know in what context the clueless ninja had meant his words. "Just do me this one favor, don't mention me and Ino in the same sentence… Ever."

Sai raised his eyebrow, "If I do promise to such an agreement, will you let me go?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "This is how the agreements going to work… Never mention us in the same sentence. If you ever do—I'll make sure the Hokage sends Sakura on a _very_ long mission with no one other than Sasuke."

His words rang loud and clear—and since Sai knew the captain could indeed back up his threat, he nodded.

"It seems I have no choice."

After all, the last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to be alone with Sakura again.

"Good," With that, Shikamaru lifted his jutsu, and headed towards the stairs exit.

Sai decided to follow, heading down to the main floor. He approached the front desk, to see a small female with brown hair holding clipboards. And he decided to go with a different tactic this time. If Sasuke could be sneaky—so could he…

"Excuse me, Miss." Sai turned his fake smile on the girl. "My twin brother, Uchiha Sasuke was emitted earlier with a training injury, do you happen to know what room he is in?" He let his voice flow with mild concern, as opposed to the loud, angry volume he had tried earlier.

The girl blinked for a moment before going to the computer, "Oh, Uchiha-san? He just got out of surgery a couple of hours ago. He's in room 815."

Sai nodded, "Thank you." He then turned to the elevator and once in pressed the button for the eighth floor.

"Ah!" The small nurse called after him. "He might not be able to take visitors right now!"

The doors closed, furthering her warning… As if he was going to heed it anyways.

The elevator opened with its "bing" and he stepped outside of it, heading down the hall to the room of his destination. Once he reached the door he took a deep breath before opening it, and walking in.

He expected to see Sasuke in a bed, wrapped in bandages with an iv conveniently sticking out from his arm.

He expected to see Sakura hovering over him, tending to his every bruise and cut.

Instead he was greeted by an empty hospital bed, and his mentor, Danzou staring out the rooms window. Before he could open his mouth to ask what the man was doing here, he spoke:

"He discharged himself about ten minutes ago," said the elder as he continued to stare out into the city. "The pink haired girl was quite angry at his ungrateful attitude."

Sai raised his eyebrow, what was Sasuke up to?

It was then that the Roots leader turned from the window, and looked onto him. "Your brother is controlled by his emotions. He is fueled by the actions of others."

He placed a hand onto his shoulder, "Do not let the female change you. Do not lose sight of yourself and your goals—_our_ goals."

Sai narrowed his eyes as he inspected his teachers words. "Sakura isn't trying to change me." He defended her.

Danzou removed his hand, "You're becoming more like your twin, is this not _her_ doing?"

Sai's dark orbs fell to the ground, ashamed at himself slightly.

Danzou was right. His actions lately have been completely reckless. He had become so negligent while being so possessive over Sakura, he had been attacked and nearly killed by an Akatsuki member.

He had been foolish enough to distract himself with her constantly in his thoughts.

And he had been rash—nearly attacking the hospital employees just in order to prevent her from being alone with another man.

"Allowing myself to feel for Sakura makes me want to protect her more." Sai turned to his former mentor. "That's why we fight as shinobi, right?—To protect those we care about." He then went to the door and smiled back at the Roots leader, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Danzou's eye widen at the ink users realization.

"Excuse me Danzou-sama, I need to find Sakura."

And for the first time Sai left his mentor in a room without being excused first.

* * *

The door to her office slammed open and Sai was standing in her doorway. Sakura rose from her desk, surprised. "Sai, what—" Her eyes caught his fierce expression. His eyes scanned the room, looking for something, and once he realized they were the rooms only occupants, he shut her door without turning to look away.

As he stepped closer to her, she caught the time on the clock from her desk.

"Oh—your appointment, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I was held up in the emergency room when—"

"Where is he?" Sai was feeling a heavy amount of annoyance from the pit of his stomach.

Sakura understood immediately that he knew she had been with Sasuke, and she discerned that he probably had the wrong assumption about what exactly had occurred between her and his twin.

Sakura flung a folder on her desk. "He discharged himself," Sakura felt her brow furrow at the memory of arguing with her patient and she tried to remain calm.

Sai studied her for a moment, not moving or saying anything. He didn't understand Sasuke's motives.

"Why?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Sasuke's always been stubborn."

"No," Sai moved closer to her. "Why did he leave you?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Sasuke's… Sasuke."

That seemed like the best way to describe the dark brooding man. He had never been demonstrative with his feelings towards her until Sai had shown an interest.

Sai reached for her hand and began to run his thumb across the top of her hand while he held it. "Did he kiss you?" He was towering over her form now, but he didn't look down into her eyes as he asked the question. And Sakura wondered if he was scared of the answer.

"No." Sakura said gently, though she hadn't been sure if Sasuke had wanted to, or if she had wanted him to.

That seemed to be the answer he had wanted to hear because he lifted his head, and his dark orbs met her green ones, "Can I kiss you?" He asked in a gentle whisper.

Sakura felt her skin flush. And she didn't know how to respond.

She had always been so concerned about saying the right thing, or the sexiest thing when she was pursuing Sasuke. She didn't even know if Sai would think anything she said was sexy… Or if he knew what sexy was.

He sensed her hesitation, but not the cause of it, and he squeezed her hand gently.

"Sakura… " He seemed to breathe her name.

It sounded so strange to not hear him call her 'Ugly,' anymore.

"I really want to try this."

She didn't get to ask what 'this' was exactly. He had leaned in and brushed his lips to hers as if his lips were his paintbrush, and her own lips were his canvas.

He imprinted on her, everything he was feeling. He painted his emotions of affection and longing, and his need to possess a piece of her just for himself, not as a member of the team, or as a friend.

There was warmth and tenderness. His lips were smooth, not rushed or pushed with force.

She felt his hand move up the side of her face, to cup the back of her head, just above her neck to hold her here against him.

He pried her lips open gradually with his, slipping his tongue along her bottom lip as he proceeded to slide it into her mouth. He was taking his time—tasting every part of her slowly.

His other hand now moved to the right side of her face, right by her cheek and jaw. She felt his gloved fingers sweep across her skin in gentle caresses. His tongue arced across the roof of her mouth and back down again to run along her tongue with his.

And Sakura had to remember to breathe.

Her legs were trembling and her heart was pounding against her chest.

Everything he was doing was with such devotion.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer against his body. He didn't seem stunned by her action, it didn't even distract him for a fraction from her mouth.

A murmur escaped her lips and she wondered if he could feel it in his own throat.

The hand he had been caressing her face with dipped down to grip her hip as he pulled her even closer to his frame and she felt her buttocks press against her desk. A moment later he was pushing her legs apart and settling in between them while he had her completely sitting on her desk. He was leaning into her, driving her to lay flat down on it.

She instinctively in-circled her legs around his hips to draw him closer, feeling as if he was oxygen and she was an asthmatic. He tugged his body above hers, shadowing hers perfectly. He only hovered—and she wondered if he was scared of crushing her.

He moved his arms to the each side of her to steady himself, and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"How… How was that?"

Sakura gulped for actual air, "Well… I think as far as this exam goes… You're in… _Outstanding_ condition." She finally managed to murmur after several moments.

Sai chuckled lightly, "Oh Sakura that was just a kiss—that wasn't an evaluation, you haven't checked out my body yet."

She couldn't tell if he was being serious, or flirting. But the idea to examine him was teasing her. And that was most definitely _not_ '_just_ a kiss.'

"It was so… Different." She whispered, remembering his lips on hers. She was eager to feel them again.

"Good different?"

Her eyes were wide, "Yes—_very_ good different."

Sai leaned his forehead to rest against hers and he closed his eyes and relaxed. "I felt like I was trying to paint a masterpiece."

Sakura felt her heartbeat skip. Before she could reply there was a soft knock at the door.

"Ah… " Sakura sat up slightly and Sai opened his eyes and turned to look at the door. Sakura cleared her throat, "Yes?"

There was a pause, but Sakura was thankful no one had entered the room, as Sai made no move to let her out from under him.

"Uh… Haruno-san… There's a patient requesting your presence." Said a meek voice from behind the door.

Sai gave a sigh as he moved from over Sakura to stand beside her. She stood and straightened her clothes, and then walked to the door. She opened it and stared down at the small nurse, "Is my presence really necessary, or can one of the other doctors on call handle it?"

The petite brunette lowered her eyes, "Well—he requested you. He's only able to see with the one eye and the normal one is bothering him and—"

"I'll be right there," Sakura insisted and watched the girl bow and leave her and Sai alone. Sakura exhaled, and glimpsed back at Sai. "Sorry—looks like Kakashi-sensei needs me."

Sai nodded, "I'll see you later?"

Sakura smiled, "I'd like that—my shift ends at 9:00 p.m."

She left the room before he did, following the nurse down the hall to an examination room, cursing her lazy sensei all the way there and promising any use of needles she could dispose on him. She walked in to the secluded room, shut the door and turned around, "Okay Kakashi-sensei, what happ—"

The silver-haired copy ninja was not the patient sitting in front of her. This man had dark shaggy hair and bandages around the right side of his eye. And he glared at her with evident fury she didn't quite understand.

"Uh… Sorry—I was under the impression you were someone else." She felt completely uncomfortable under his stare and she couldn't remember the last time she felt like her skin was crawling like this.

She was a medic though; she would grin and bare it. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can stay away from my soldier."

Sakura's fake smile dropped, "Excuse me?"

Before she could blink the man had his hand around her throat and had thrown her against the wall. Her head slammed into the plaster hard and she felt something wet trickle down her head and soak some of her hair.

The man was full of rage and strength and she could feel her throat burning underneath his grasp. But she couldn't form the words to yell for help, nor could she summon her strength to her fist to defend herself.

_He was cutting off the flow to her chakra._

"Stay away from Sai… Or it will cost you your safety."

* * *

Author: Sorry it took so long to update—I couldn't figure out how to properly write this chapter out. But once I got going it came out like this. I'm pretty happy with it. I'm sorry I started a new fic—but hey, when an idea hits, it hits hard. I'm not giving up on this one though—it's almost complete, so don't fret.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. For favoriting, and alerting. You guys have been super great and so supportive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Uchiha Secret**

**

* * *

  
**

Sai's dark onyx eyes scan the streets before he moves on. Sakura's shift ended at nine, and so he only had two hours left to find Sasuke before then. He had already checked at the Uchiha compound and training grounds they frequently used. And he knew Sasuke wasn't in the hospital, so he had to be on the street, possibly on the way to his house.

"Usually, the thing you lost finds you once you have stopped looking for it," a pondering voice calls from behind him.

Sai turned around to see his silver haired leader of their team, Kakashi.

"You seemed like you were looking for something you lost," the observant copy-ninja says, his own eyes scanning the crowds.

"I didn't lose anything Kakashi-sensei," Sai responds.

"Then you should eat with me, and Naruto of course." Kakashi tilts his head, with a suggestive smile outlining his mask as their famous blonde teammate emerges, waving them over frantically.

"Ramen," Naruto's goofy grin is plastered to his face as he points to the Ichiraku stand.

"Was there ever another option with you?" Kakashi sighs.

Sai allows his eyes to skim over the crowd once more, "Alright," he agrees, deciding that being near Naruto will have a higher chance of running into Sasuke.

The three move down the street to the familiar food stand, sitting at the stools and ordering immediately. Naruto orders three bowls of Pork ramen, while Kakashi orders one of chicken, and Sai decides on beef. The boiling water hissed from the pot and you could smell the broth as the chef began to stir in more ingredients.

"My mouth is watering," Naruto's fingers seem to wiggle uncontrollably.

Kakashi just shakes his head and turns to Sai. "How did your appointment with Sakura-chan go?"

A blush stains Sai's pale cheeks, "Uh… It was, rescheduled." Sai suddenly recalls how hot his lips felt when they parted from Sakura's.

"… Ah," Kakashi stutters as if he can imagine what Sai is remembering.

"It's all teme's fault," says Naruto as his eyes focus on the counter. "What was he thinking, allowing the rasengan to hit him like that?"

Kakashi crossed his arms, "Simple training should not involve serious-damage attacks," his tone borders on sounding like a scolding teacher.

Sai opens his mouth, about to reply when a shadow casts down on the counter.

"Oi," calls a voice from behind them. The three ninja's turn to see Inuzuka Kiba, standing in the ramen stand, looking slightly worried. "Hokage had me send for you."

"We're about to eat, you can join us Kiba, I'll give you one of my bowls and just order another one," Naruto begins.

The brown haired ninja just shook his head, declining the offer, "You don't have time, the Hokage wants you at the hospital stat!" He barks out.

"But… What about the ramen?" Naruto turns to Kakashi, trying to talk him into eating first.

Kiba inhaled a shallow breath, "It's… Sakura… "

Sai wasn't sure who moved first, all he knew was he immediately shot out from the stand in the direction for the hospital, not bothering to ask for an explanation or further details. All that mattered was something serious had happened to Sakura, and that was all he could think about as several fears appeared in his mind.

As soon as he reached the front doors to the hospital, Kakashi and Naruto dropped to his side.

"Do you think she just exhausted herself? Or maybe something happened to Sasuke and she couldn't save him?" Naruto questioned their sensei.

"Sasuke discharged himself," Sai discloses the information that had been revealed to him earlier.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, "I think it's more serious than exhaustion." Sai notes that Kakashi's tone seems to be that of a warning, of what to expect.

As they enter the hospital, Sai wonders why his feet feel so heavy. As a ninja, he's had many instances where a mission involved walking into the unknown. But nothing beats this fear. His heartbeat has accelerated and his beating frantically against his ribs, he can feel it, as though it were to burst from his chest.

He gulps, wondering if Naruto and Kakashi are feeling the same. As they approach the front desk, Shizune is waiting for them.

"Ah, Kiba-san found you fast," she closes the distance between them.

"We were all eating together," Kakashi explains, but knows not to ask about Sakura or what happened.

"I see," Shizune allows her arms to fall to her sides. "Follow me, the Hokage is with her in room four-twenty-seven."

Together, the three follow her into the elevator and down the ghostly-white halls, till they see the Hokage standing outside the room, waiting for them.

"Obaasan!" Naruto rushes to the older woman. "What happened? Is Sakura-chan alright?"

Her amber eyes drift over to the glass of the hospital room, and their eyes follow, to see Sasuke standing over where Sakura laid incredibly still in a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines. Without thinking further, Sai burst into the room confronting his twin.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke lifts his gaze from Sakura's form to stare into his siblings eyes, "I was called here just as you three were."

Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade joined them in the room.

"I've stated before that I will demote you both to genin if you are to quarrel with each other," the strong woman crossed her arms. "So I'd stop before you even start. Sai," she turned to the Anbu, "Sasuke had nothing to do with Sakura's condition."

Regardless of her words, his eyes didn't decrease the intensity of the glare he had set on his brother.

"What did happen?" Naruto spoke as he moved to Sakura's bedside to grasp her hand.

Tsuande closed her eyes, "We don't know. A nurse told Sakura a patient was waiting for an exam, the next thing they know, they found Sakura on the floor of the examining room, barely breathing."

"That was Kakashi-sensei," said Sai as he removed his eyes from his brother.

"Eh?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"You were the patient," Sai pointed at him. "The nurse that interrupted us said that the patient specifically requested Sakura and that he's only able to see with one eye."

Kakashi's shoulders stiffened, "Sai… I haven't seen Sakura since you were released from the hospital."

Sai is hesitant, fearful of what their sensei's absent could mean. "T-Then… "

"Any marks?" Kakashi asked as he turned back to the Hokage. "Were there any marks found on her body?"

Tsunade shook her head, "None."

"Then it must have been genjutsu," stated Sasuke. "Whatever it was, must have put her in shock."

The older ninja's nodded in agreement. "Sai, did you see this patient that Sakura was tending to?"

Sai shook his head, regretting departing from Sakura so soon.

"Sai… " Kakashi's tone sounded serious. "What do you know about Danzou?"

Sai's eyes drift over Sakura's still form as the breathing machine compresses more air into her lungs. "I… Can't talk about him."

Before he can sense it, Sasuke and Naruto have him pinned to a wall.

"Are you picking sides?" Naruto hollers at him, his eyes shifting into a pair similar to a cat or foxes.

"What if he did this to Sakura?! Will you still keep quiet then?" Sasuke yells, coiling his fist around Sai's collar.

"I-It's not that. I _literally_ can't talk about him," Sai stuck out his tongue at them to clarify.

"W-What is that?" Naruto releases his grip on Sai as they stare at the strange tattoo. There are three large blocks going across his tongue, and then two small vertical blocks branching out, with another two underneath them.

"A seal?" Tsunade gasped.

"Correct," Sai nodded. "Danzou installed them on all the members of Root. If anyone of us try talk about him, our whole body will be paralyzed and we will be unable to talk or move."

Sasuke also released his grip on Sai, "What is he hiding?"

"And why would he attack Sakura?" Tsunade questioned.

"I don't know, but he also, only has one, good eye," concluded Kakashi as he moved to his female students bedside.

"But that doesn't automatically mean he's the culprit." Naruto leaned against the wall. "Who else would attack Sakura-chan?"

Sai's eyes wandered over Sakura's body once more. For the first time since Sai had met her as a member of Team Seven, she looked weak. Her skin was as pale as the opaque walls and her veins and bodies were connected to monitors beeping at a pitch above everything else in the room.

Could Danzou do this? Why would he do this?

True, just a few hours ago he was trying to warn Sai not to feel something for Sakura—but did that mean he was capable of targeting her?

Sai felt his heart swell with anger at the thought.

Would Danzou attack Sakura because of Sai?

Rage filled him now, and Sai could picture harming is mentor in order to protect Sakura. If it came down to that—then so be it.

Sai now acknowledges that this must be what Sasuke was feeling when he grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the wall. Or when Itachi murdered their family.

To have someone you cared about attacked… It was almost as if you went into predator mode naturally. Your heart and mind immediately demanded revenge, retribution…

But by seeking it… Would that make him more like Sasuke just as Danzou warned?—Once again, in part because of Sakura?

Sakura stirred causing everyone in the small hospital room to jump or shift their gaze to her form, and making Sai halter in his dark thoughts.

Tsunade walked to her side and removed the breathing stabilizer.

"S-Sharin…gan." Sakura mumbled as her body trembled.

"Sharingan?" Tsunade repeated.

Sasuke clenched his fist, seeming to release something before everyone else, "No… "

"As in… Uchiha Itachi… ?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Why would he do this? Why would he sneak in here and disguise himself, just to attack Sakura?—Why not go after Sasuke immediately?"

Sai felt his skin go cold and thought he must have paled at the memory of the red and black eyes that tormented him for hours in the red sky world; "H-He knew Sasuke and I were watching Sakura the other night…"

"The night you were attacked, right?" Kakashi and Tsunade seemed to lock eyes and have a silent conversation.

Tsunade clutched her chin, "Both are connected through Sasuke—assuming Itachi doesn't know that Sai is his brother also and Sasuke's twin."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "So, he attacked them because they are close to Sasuke-teme?"

"There's something missing to this puzzle though," said Kakashi as he scratched his head. "How long until she wakes up?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Honestly, I didn't expect her to talk so soon. So perhaps, in a few hours."

"If it was Itachi, that means he was just here in the village, under our radar… He could already be out of the village… " Kakashi paused. "We can't let him get far, or he'll be harder to trace."

"Sai, what questions, specifically did Itachi ask you?" Tsunade stared hard at him.

Sai rolled his eyes, "He asked about the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke."

"And what did you tell him?" Asked Sasuke, a slight smirk tugging at his lips despite the current situation.

"That she wasn't yours," Sai fought the urge to return the grin.

The room flooded with an awkward silence as the twin Uchiha's continued to have a stare-down, neither one breaking eye contact.

"Kakashi," Tsunade was the first to break the silence. "I want you to assemble a team. Consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and—"

"Hey! Obaasan! Me too right?" Naruto pointed at himself, and then punched his fist into his other hand. "I won't forgive Itachi for going after my teammates."

"I would like to leave you, and the Kyuubi out of this." Tsunade crossed her arms once more. "We don't need the Akatsuki gaining another Jinchuuriki."

Sai raised his head from the staring contest, "Then I—"

"Nor do we need Itachi to find out you carry the Sharingan as well," Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "Assuming he still is unaware of your relation."

When Tsunade turned to Sasuke, he mimicked her and raised his eyebrow as well, to which Tsunade shook her head. "Afraid not, what I need right now is a tracking team, and you most likely would run off at the first sight of your brother." The Hokage shut Sasuke down early.

"I'll notify the Jounin at once then," said Kakashi as he moved towards the exit door. He stole a glance over his shoulder before completely departing, "I am leaving Team Seven with a mission though… Protect her."

The hokage walked beside Sakura's bedside once more, "I will check her vitals, but she should be fine, and I expect she should be awake within a few hours. Who would like to take first watch?"

Naruto's stomach growled in response, "I think I'll leave that up to the twins here, I did skip out on dinner, and will need full strength to protect Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade merely nodded, "I will not have an argument between you two however," she walked in between the two Uchiha's as she headed for the door. "Sai will take first watch over Sakura… And Naruto will take first watch over Sasuke."

* * *

Author: I'm sorry that you've waited so long for an update this short. But when it comes to Danzou, Sai, and Itachi, I try to stick as close to the manga facts as I can. Things happened that caused me to restart this chapter two times. This is the outcome that fits best with the direction I was headed in my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I promise the next chapter will be up and better.

I don't like writing a weak Sakura—I think she's progressed too much to be pictured that way. So don't fret about her current condition.

Obaasan—grandmother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
